


A Cosmic Shift

by baeconandeggs, ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Sweet, Switching, baekhyun is a star, cursing, some graphic sexual content, stargazer chanyeol, tattooed chanyeol, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Chanyeol spends every night talking to the night sky, eyes to the Gemini constellation. One night one of the stars goes missing and Baekhyun appears days later to find the person he hears wish on the stars.





	A Cosmic Shift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Prompter, thank you for having such an idea that created this world in my head, I truly hope you enjoy what I made.  
> K, thank you for such an amazing edit, you have taken this world I wrote and made it what it is. Thank you.  
> A, thank you for the little moments of your Baekhyun love, it helped write this fic in more ways than you know.  
> I have a playlist made for this,  
> Falling Up by Somo  
> Let Go by Talos  
> The Light upon us by talos  
> Diamonds by Josef salvat  
> Someone to stay by Vancouver sleep clinic  
> Where is my mind by the pixies  
> Hurricanes by dido  
> Have to stay By dido  
> Touch by jus2  
> Hopeless wonderer by Mumford and sons  
> In my veins by Andrew bell  
> Wildfire by syml  
> Fall by exo  
> I will fight by key  
> Grey by the exes  
> Lonely Hearts, Las Angeles by Allman Brown  
> The Night We Met by Lord Buron  
> The light interlude by Talos  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/liliah121/playlist/79sKmu9oJAk2PzA96LBlnf?si=6bEe_LOlTEOpp7zIW7mj_g)

‘We got it all wrong. It’s the stars wishing on us.’

Etoile-Filantes

 

**Prelude**

 

Baekhyun laughed into his hand, turning his head into his pillow to muffle the sound as best he could. 

 

_ “I fell off my skateboard, fell face first and knocked a tooth out. It made for a good party trick or last minute Halloween costume. Go as a pirate.”  _

 

The deep voice reverberated in Baekhyun's head, a now familiar and soothing presence. Sometimes Baekhyun would even drift off to the sound. 

 

His bedroom door slid open, revealing an annoyed Minseok, his arms crossed over his chest. “Why are you up?”

 

Baekhyun scrambled in his bed. It wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong, yet he couldn't help feeling like he had to cover up what he was doing. “What?”

 

Minseok shook his head, tilting his head to the side. “You’re listening to that human again, aren’t you. This is becoming a habit for you.”

 

“His name is Chanyeol, and it's only been a couple of weeks since I've been listening to him, hardly a habit,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms. 

 

Minseok shook his head smiling at his brother. “More like a couple of months, Baek.” 

 

“Whatever.” Baekhyun looked up at his brother. “Sorry, he was telling a funny story. I'll be quiet.” 

 

“Do what you want, just shh,” he said, bringing his finger to his lips. He started to walk back to his room, but his curiosity got the better of him. “What was so funny?”

 

Baekhyun smiled, patting the side of his bed. “He fell and knocked a tooth out when he was 11, then his friend gave him some turtle doll to make him feel better.”

 

“I swear he probably trips walking. They should wrap something protective around him.” Minseok stretched out next to his brother, closing his eyes after getting comfortable. 

 

Baekhyun scooted down in the bed, turning onto his back to look up at his ceiling. Chanyeol was now talking about a trip to a lake with his parents, and being scared to go into the water any deeper than his waist. Baekhyun could imagine him shaking his head with his arms crossed, pouting at the water. He chuckled under his breath, trying not to wake Minseok as he continued to listen to Chanyeol. 

  
  


++++1

 

Chanyeol placed his mug of steaming tea down on the little table before tilting his head back to stare up at the night sky. He smiled as he took in the familiar stars above him, taking in a deep breath of the night air and waving up at them. This is where he was happiest, outside of his rooftop apartment, looking at the night sky. He had been lucky to find a place just outside of the city so that the glow from the lights didn't interfere with his nightly routine of star gazing. It helped that it wasn't too far from work either, he had only tacked on an extra 10 minutes of drive time. He loved his place, the entire rooftop was his. In one corner, he had planted a small garden, and in another he had set up a grill to cook out sometimes. His favorite corner was where he had set up a table and chairs along with his most prized possession, his telescope. He had saved for almost a year to get the best on the market, it even let him type in the coordinates that he wanted to observe and it would position itself.

 

“Good evening everyone, how was your day?” Chanyeol asked, leaning over the telescope to peer through the eyepiece, brushing curly dark brown hair from his eyes. He always left it positioned at the North Star, then usually moved on to look at a few of his favorite constellations, Orion, the Big Dipper, and a few others. But he always ended the night looking at his favorite stars, Castor and Pollux, the Gemini Twins. Now he didn’t like to play favorites between the two stars, but his eyes always drifted to Castor, though he made it a point to give them both attention. It would make more sense if he looked at the stars that made up his sign, Sagittarius, but there was just something about the Heavenly Twins that pulled him back to them every night. He typed in the coordinates for Castor before picking up his tea, nearly spitting it back in the mug when it burned his tongue. He always did that, too impatient to let it cool off enough. He gave the mug a dirty look before looking through the telescope to his one constant set of stars. “I went on another date with Sehun tonight. He didn’t like that I cut the night short to come home. Gotta say I prefer your company over his. I mean, he really is nice and charming but there is nothing there for me.” Chanyeol pressed a button, and watched as the image he was seeing through the telescope came to life on his laptop. He leaned closer to the screen. “You look brighter tonight Castor, you must have had a good day.” Going back to the telescope, he watched as the Twin Stars blinked at him. Castor truly did seem brighter tonight, even a little bigger. He made a note to check the past few nights’ images to see if there really was a difference or if he was just seeing things.

 

He spent another hour sipping his tea while looking up at his stars and talking to them about his day. Sinking into bed, he whispered goodnight with one last look out his window at the night sky before closing his eyes.

 

+

 

“Good, you’re here, there’s another box in the back if you can bring it up here for us to sort,” came the deep voice of his friend, Kyungsoo, from behind the large box he was carrying.

 

Chanyeol put the coffees he had brought for them down and helped Kyungsoo move the box onto the counter. “The shipment came early, I take it.”

 

The bookstore was small and old, but they had put all of their savings together and bought the place almost 3 years ago now. They had been friends since they were 10, and even went to the same university together, so buying and running a store together made complete sense for them. Kyungsoo was more of the numbers and data guy, while Chanyeol usually dealt with the patrons. He loved his job, and loved that he worked with his best friend. They had a part-timer named Jongdae who worked a few days out of the week. Even Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, Jongin, helped them out from time to time.

 

Kyungsoo made a noise in agreement, pushing his thick black glasses up the bridge of his nose. His black hair was sticking up in random places, his usual pristine appearance a little ruffled from moving boxes. “I barely had the keys in the door when the asshole honked his horn, nearly jumped out of my skin.”

 

“That would be incredibly gross,” Chanyeol said, picking up the coffee he hadn’t drank from and handed it to his friend. “Plus, if that had happened, I would have had to take care of Jongin, granted ‘Chanyeol and Jongin’ does have a nice ring to it. I mean he is hot.” Kyungsoo jabbed at him with his finger, and Chanyeol laughed, rubbing at his ribs.

 

“Stay away from my boyfriend. Anyways, you aren’t his type,” Kyungsoo said. sipping his coffee.

 

“What, someone that can see over a counter?” Chanyeol jumped out of the way of a well-aimed kick.

 

“I’m 5’8, dick. Go get the other box, stop bothering me.”

 

Chanyeol ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair before walking towards the back of the bookshop for the last box. By the time he had brought it back to the front, Kyungsoo had already opened up one of the boxes and was adding their own labels to the back of the books, arranging them on the counter.

 

“How was the date last night?” Kyungsoo asked, not looking up from his task.

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “I don’t think there will be another one, I think he was expecting to come home with me, but I went home alone instead.” He didn’t feel the need to add that the rest of his night was spent talking to stars. Kyungsoo knew about the stargazing, of course, but Chanyeol had never quite known how to tell him how deep his love for the stars ran, that he felt like they were friends who he could talk to about anything. He knew how crazy that would sound.

 

“You’ve been on a few dates, were you just not ready for that step, too soon?”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t a stranger to hook-ups, and the few relationships he had had with both girls and guys, sex was never an issue. “No, just not feeling that from him.”

 

“Well, there are other people out there. You’ll meet the one that makes the world around you change.” Kyungsoo looked up from the books and gave him a warm smile. It wasn’t often he saw Kyungsoo smile like that, it was usually reserved for Jongin.

 

“And Jongin did that for you, changed your world?” Chanyeol opened one of the boxes and started stacking the books for Kyungsoo to label, watching a blush creep over Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

“I was a bumbling idiot when I saw him, I dropped a spoon full of hot soup in my lap and nearly fell out of my chair. And all he’d done was look up at me and smile. I couldn’t even tell you if there were other people there, but I can tell you exactly how he looked. He could’ve chosen anywhere else to sit but chose my table, offering me a napkin for the soup I spilled. Everything changed for me in that moment.”

 

“Sounds like you fell in love at first sight.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed lightly, looking back down to the book in his hand, “I think it was.” He put the book down and pulled his phone out from his pocket. “I um, I’m going to make a call, I’ll be right back.”

 

“You’re going to call him? Seriously, all because you got all mushy over him just now?” Chanyeol laughed as he heard Kyungsoo say his boyfriend’s name in a hushed tone, closing the door to their shared office. It made him happy to see his best friend this in love, to be this happy. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t give him a hard time about it. He couldn’t have found anyone better for Kyungsoo than Jongin. The guy was smart, funny, sweet. He taught dance to young kids at a studio only a few minutes down the road from the bookstore. They never made Chanyeol feel like a third wheel, which he was more often than not, but he really did love the times they hung out together. But no matter how included they made him feel, it still didn’t stop him from wanting what they had. You could practically feel the love radiating off of them. He had been on a few dates here and there, a few random hookups, but nothing ever came close to what those two had. But maybe Kyungsoo was right, maybe he would find the person to change his world, one day.

 

+

 

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes as he sank heavily into the chair in his rooftop haven. It had been a long day at the store, shelving all the new books and having to rearrange so many to fit the new ones in. Turned out Kyungsoo had ordered more books, and they were delivered late in the afternoon. Jongin had brought them dinner when it became apparent that they wouldn’t be leaving at their normal time. His body hurt, he had done most of the lifting and climbing up the ladders to put the books away while Kyungsoo sorted and labelled. It didn’t help that they had had a class from the elementary school come in for a field trip. Chanyeol had read them two books, then they both helped the children each pick out a book to buy. He was good with kids, but after the first hour he was over it. Who knew 7-year-olds could be so loud and full of energy.

 

Settling his laptop into his lap, he pulled up the last few nights’ images of his Castor star to check if it had gotten brighter. He wasn’t great at all this science stuff or even math, but after double- and triple-checking his calculations, he was positive that the star had indeed grown larger over the past few nights. He had never heard of stars doing something like that, and as much as he thought it was cool that the star was bigger, he was worried something could be wrong with it.

 

“What are you up to, hmm?” he asked, looking up at the sky, eyes instantly finding the constellation. “Wait…what the hell?” He rubbed his eyes, what he was seeing must surely be a mistake. The constellation was missing something...his star.

 

Getting to his feet, he typed the coordinates on the pad for the telescope, tapping his foot anxiously while it moved into position. The second it stopped he put his eye to the scope and held his breath. The star was gone, Castor was not in the sky. How could that even happen, how could it be there every night and then disappear? Then again, how could it have been getting bigger? He typed the coordinates in the pad again, hoping he had somehow put it in wrong, even though he knew it by heart. He felt his knees give out and fell back into the chair, it felt like his body couldn’t and wouldn’t hold him up. It was more than just the shock that it had disappeared, he felt the loss deep within him, as if something in him was breaking. It was a young star, it’s not like it had come to the end of its life span. There was just no way it could just disappear. He pulled the laptop back into his lap, quickly searching online to see if anyone else had noticed that his star was missing. He didn’t have to go far, it was one of the first articles on Google News. He frantically scanned the article for any sort of explanation, but it looked like no one knew what had happened, they only knew it was gone. The top scientists all over the world were looking into the matter but all they could say was that it was gone. His star was gone.

 

+

 

“You look like shit.” Kyungsoo said as he leaned against the checkout counter beside Jongin, two cups of coffee and one half-eaten scone between them.

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Thanks.”

 

Jongin nudged him with his shoulder, making a tsk-ing sound. “Don’t listen to him, you don’t look that bad.”

 

“No, you definitely look like shit. Did you get any sleep last night?” Kyungsoo shrugged at Jongin when he pinched his thigh. “What? He does, I’m not going to sugarcoat it, especially if he could scare off customers.”

 

Chanyeol watched the two for a few more seconds as they glared at one another. Jongin was the only person Chanyeol had ever met that didn’t shy away from the severe looks Kyungsoo could give. He remembered back in university that Jongin had said he thought the glares were cute, and Chanyeol thought Jongin was either mental or just so in love with Kyungsoo that it blinded him.

 

Chanyeol walked past them into the office and dropped his bag onto his desk. Kyungsoo was right - he hadn’t slept all night, instead searching online for any explanation as to why Castor had disappeared from the sky.

 

“Hey, are you alright? Was it Sehun?” Jongin asked from the doorway.

 

Chanyeol turned around, watching Jongin push his hands into his pockets, which was something of feat, considering how tight his jeans were. Jongin was almost as tall as Chanyeol, though not as built. He was more lythe, and moved like the dancer he was. Broad shoulders and long limbs. He had just dyed his hair a deep shade of red, which made his tan skin look even darker and somehow even more better looking. Kyungsoo apparently had a thing for redheads and Jongin of course made the change.

 

“No, it wasn’t Sehun.” Chanyeol contemplated telling Jongin about the loss of Castor. Of all people, Jongin would be the last to judge him or think he was crazy to feel that way he was feeling. Still, he tried to sound as casual as possible when he asked him if he had seen the news about the star going missing.

 

Jongin gave him a look Chanyeol couldn’t decipher before obviously letting the more pressing question go. “Yes, I saw it on the news, it’s crazy. I think they said something like it has only happened once or twice before that they know of, but they don’t know how or why it would happen.”

 

“Yeah, I read that too.” Chanyeol turned away, opening his bag to pull out his book on stars that Kyungsoo had given him a few years ago for his birthday. “I mean this book has a lot about stars and their life spans but nothing about them just disappearing.”

 

Jongin pushed off the door and stood next to Chanyeol, reaching out to touch the worn edges of the book. “Did you stay up all night looking into this?” He bit his lip when Chanyeol didn’t respond, watching as he placed the book gently down on his desk.

 

“I know it’s stupid to be so worked up over this.” Chanyeol kept his eyes on his book, running his fingers over the cover.

 

Jongin nudged his shoulder. “We can’t help how things affect us sometimes. But are you sure this is why you’re so out of sorts...just a missing star?”

 

Chanyeol held back from scoffing at the question. It wasn’t just some missing star, at least not to him. It had been a constant in his life for years now, a friend he spoke his every thought to, a comforting reminder that there is so much more out there than the world he lived in. “Yeah, there’s nothing else. This just really upset me for some reason, is all. I’ll be fine, just need some coffee.” He patted his pocket, feeling for his wallet. “I’ll be back, you guys need a coffee or anything?”

 

Jongin gave him a small smile, “We already have some, thanks though. Just go get some fresh air, and I’ll keep four-eyes out there occupied.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, giving him a brief smile, biting his bottom lip. “Thanks.” He gave a small wave to Kyungsoo as Jongin followed him out. He couldn’t hear what Jongin whispered to him, but he saw Kyungsoo give a slight nod. He knew Jongin wouldn’t think he was crazy for how he was acting, but he could see the worry in his eyes. He just needed coffee, at least that's what he told himself, as he made his way down to the coffee shop.

 

+

 

Chanyeol fanned his tongue, cursing mentally at himself and the scalding hot-as-hell tea. Setting the mug down, he turned back around to his telescope, peering into the eyepiece. As much as he hoped otherwise, Castor was still missing. “Where’s your brother, Pollux? Don’t you go disappearing on me either.”

 

It was nearing midnight, but Chanyeol was on a mission, checking as much of the night sky as he could. Over the past two days, he looked for his favorites first, taking pictures then comparing them to the last monthly image he had taken. So far, he hadn’t come across any other stars that had gone missing, in fact he had learned several new stars and patterns over the few days. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he almost didn’t notice when his phone lit up beside his mug of tea.

 

_ From: TooGoodForHim _

_ Stop whatever you’re doing and go to bed. _

 

Chanyeol huffed a laugh. Jongin had gotten Kyungsoo to close the store early that day, giving Chanyeol the opportunity to go home and rest. It was a slow day anyway, so closing a few hours early wouldn’t hurt them. Plus Kyungsoo looked happy at the thought of making it a date night with Jongin, instantly naming places for them to go eat.

 

_ ‘You _ stop whatever you’re doing and go to bed,’ he typed, smirking as he sent the message, knowing Jongin would probably blush as his insinuation.

 

Chanyeol blew on the tea, remembering this time to try and cool it off before taking a sip. He decided he would stop analyzing the sky and sit back and enjoy it a little as he finished his tea, then go to sleep. Jongin hadn’t said anything about what they had talked about, and Kyungsoo didn’t say anything either. Another reason he liked Jongin, he never felt any judgement from him. You just were who you were with him. He supported without using words.

 

“You guys just stay where you are, one is enough.” Chanyeol looked over the sky, eyes tracing the invisible lines of star patterns. “Maybe he’s still up there, but something moved in front of him…? I mean that could happen right? If a star can just disappear, then something could also just appear too…”

 

He was totally alone on the roof, so the last thing he expected was for someone to answer him, but someone did. “There are so many possibilities that anything can happen,” said a voice from behind him.

 

++++2

 

A few things happened at once. Chanyeol turned to see a young man standing by the small iron gate that lead to the stairs that lined the side of the building. He was a few inches shorter than Chanyeol, thinly built but with sharp lines from his shoulders down to his legs. His head was tilted up to the sky just like Chanyeol’s had been only moments ago. He had light hair—it looked almost silver—that fell back from his forehead as he tilted a little further back. He smiled when he turned his eyes to Chanyeol. That’s when Chanyeol’s legs felt weak. He attempted to steady himself on the table, but in the process ended up knocking over his tea, the mug shattering on the ground. Chanyeol fumbled backwards from the shattered mug and fell, tripping over his own feet. He could feel the concrete bite into his hand, but it didn’t compare to the hot heat that spread over and up his arm from his wrist. He had pinned it at an odd angle under his body. The pain wasn't horrible, but it did get him to forget about the stranger standing on his rooftop for a moment.

 

“Oh goodness, Chanyeol, are you alright? Can I do something? Let me help you up.” The stranger’s voice got louder as he got closer. It was a nice voice, the tone of it didn’t sound as deep as his, but Chanyeol wasn’t sure since the man sounded upset.

 

Chanyeol pushed himself onto his butt, cradling his arm to his chest, catching his breath. “Watch where you ste—” Chanyeol started to point at the ceramic shards with his injured hand before hissing in pain and pulling it back to his chest again. The stranger stood over him now, hands out in front of him, unsure of what to do. He watched as the man knelt down, thin hands reaching out to touch at Chanyeol’s shoulder, fingers feather light as they moved down his arm to his wrist. “You’re hurt.” he said.

 

Chanyeol flinched away from the young man’s touch. “I’m fine,” he said gruffly, getting to his feet a little too quickly, feeling embarrassed, and something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint. His heart was still beating way too fast. ”Who are you?” Chanyeol asked, finding his voice once again. He watched a flash of emotion go over the man’s face before he slowly stood up and took a step back. He wrung his hands in front of him, working his bottom lip with his teeth. “Are you looking for one of the tenants? There are call buttons for them down—wait.” Chanyeol looked at the man sharply. “You said my name. How do you know my name? Do I know you?” 

 

The stranger continued to worry his bottom lip. “You do, in a way,” he answered, his voice small but warm.

 

Chanyeol looked the young man over, trying to remember if he had met him before. He was striking if Chanyeol was honest, high cheekbones and perfectly pointed chin. The strong angles were nothing compared to the fact that he had soft round cheeks, now flushed red. He was still biting his lower lip so Chanyeol couldn’t tell if they were full or not, all he could see was the sharp points of his upper lip. ‘Cute’ was the word that popped into his head, which he shoved aside as he took in the rest of him. He was built smaller, which he had noticed before falling, though he had broad shoulders that matched his hips, making him look strong for his size. Chanyeol was nearly 100% positive that he had never seen this man before in his life. And yet he still felt a niggling sense of familiarity. Chanyeol clutched his wrist as the pulsing started to get worse, he needed to put ice on it soon. “Are you a friend of Kyungsoo’s or Jongin’s?”

 

“They’ve never spoken to me though I know of them,” he said, eyes leaving Chanyeol’s face to look at his wrist. “You should tend to that, I can help. Here.” Before Chanyeol could ask what he was doing, the man was in his space, pressing something cold to his wrist.

 

“What the fu-” Chanyeol scrambled back, nearly falling over again. The sudden movement caught the man off guard, making him drop what Chanyeol could now see was a cloth and a baggy of ice cubes, which he was sure he did not have before. “How…where did those come from?” .

 

The man fidgeted, looking down at the ground. “You needed ice so I…I’m sorry, I was only trying to help.”

 

Chanyeol stared at him blankly, getting more weirded out by the second. He shook his head to clear it, and tried one more time to get a straight answer out of the man. “Okay seriously, who are you?”

 

The man ran his hands through his hair. “Baekhyun, my name is Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol ran through his mental contact list, but couldn’t come up with anyone with that name. name. “You say I know you, but I have to be honest here. I don’t think I’ve ever met you.”

 

“Okay, so this may sound crazy, so try to have an open mind, Chanyeol.” The young man took a tiny step forward, eyes wide as he looked at Chanyeol. Chanyeol held his breath when Baekhyun said his name. He said it as if they’ve been friends for years. The man smiled softly at Chanyeol, his eyes catching reflections of the stars above them. “My name is Baekhyun, but you usually call me Castor.”

 

The young man watched as Chanyeol absorbed his words, hands squeezing together in front of him again. Chanyeol wanted to laugh and ask what he meant, but he knew exactly what he meant, despite the fact that it made absolutely no sense. The thought crossed his mind that someone could be pranking him, but that didn’t make any sense either, because no one else really knew about his habit of talking to the stars. He must have misheard, misunderstood somehow. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

The young man cleared his throat, little dimples appearing at the corner of his lips. “You call me Castor here, but my name is Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol nodded slowly, trying to process. A part of him kept insisting that this was a joke of some kind, but the man said it with such honesty. He wasn’t lying. Chanyeol felt that in his bones. “You’re saying that you...that you’re not…that you are....” Chanyeol took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I think the pain in my wrist is making me confused.”

 

“It’s probably just a sprain, and you’re not confused. What I have said is very simple to understand, you just have to let it be understood,” Baekhyun said, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

 

“Sprains hurt,” Chanyeol said under his breath looking down at his wrist. “And I’m allowed to be confused when a guy wants me to believe that he is my Cas- that he’s Castor, the star that went missing a few days ago.”

 

Baekhyun smiled, giving a little wave. “Not so missing.”

 

+

 

Baekhyun sat on the worn black couch, looking small amongst its large cushions and the extra pillows Chanyeol had piled onto it. He liked pillows, so sue him. He looked bright amongst the dark cushions in his cream-colored pants and white shirt.  _ Bright like the star he claims to be _ , Chanyeol thought, then pushed it aside. He had declined Baekhyun’s help to wrap his wrist, instead awkwardly digging around in his bathroom cabinet with one hand for the first-aid kit he had stuck in there when he moved in. He didn’t do a good job with the wrap, but it would do for now. He kept his back to Baekhyun as he started to put ice into a baggie. Chanyeol was tired, his wrist hurt, and his mind was way too full of thoughts for 1:00 a.m. Thoughts that centered around the young man that was occupying his couch. Asking him to come inside was probably a stupid idea, probably the moment he turned around the kind-looking man would be holding a knife and ready to kill him. I mean, he had to be crazy to think he was a star, and Chanyeol had to be crazier to believe him. But there was something about Baekhyun, about how honest he sounded when he had said who he was. The man truly believed he was Castor, and Chanyeol for some reason was entertaining the thought.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Chanyeol asked, not turning around to look at the man. He needed to keep his thoughts in order, and when he made eye contact with the man, his thoughts were anything but in order. “I have tea and water, and I think a few beers Kyungsoo left here…” Busying himself in his open kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water when he was done filling the bag of ice.

 

“Some water would be fine, thank you.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help laughing as he pulled a glass from a cupboard. “So stars drink water then?” It wasn’t nice, he knew it was making fun of the situation, but he was too tired to care.

 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol leave the kitchen, keeping his eyes to the floor, pointedly not looking at Baekhyun. “We do a lot of things like you, drinking water is one of them.”

 

Chanyeol looked up at this, hand stretched out as he offered the glass to Baekhyun, almost flinching when the other man’s cool fingers touched his as he took the water from him. Now that they were inside with proper lighting, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun so much clearer. His hair was in fact silver, but it was a darker shade, nearing a light gun-metal gray. His eyes were a deep brown color, and they always seemed to catch the light no matter where he looked. His skin was lighter than Chanyeol’s, but he didn’t look as pale as he had under the light of the moon and stars, more so like he had spent a few days in the sun. Chanyeol looked down to the fingers that had just skimmed his own, they were so slender next to his. He took his hand away quickly before stepping back and taking a seat in the armchair opposite the couch, nearly spilling water around his lips when taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said with a slight nod before taking a sip of the water. “How’s the wrist feeling? Any better after…” He glanced down at the sloppy job Chanyeol had done with the wrap. “…wrapping it up?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. He really had done a bad job of wrapping his wrist, it was too loose and already coming undone, but his pride wouldn’t let him fix it. “Hurts, but it’s probably just a sprain like you said. The ice will help.” He sighed when he placed the small bag of ice on his wrist. The image of ice falling to the ground filled his mind, he had almost forgotten about it. As much as he wanted to question how Baekhyun had gotten the ice and cloth, his mind was in too many places to fathom putting it into words. He just wanted to crawl into bed, say goodnight to his stars, and try to turn this all into a weird dream. Movement from the corner of his eye pulled him from his mind. Baekhyun fidgeted on the couch, twisting his fingers in his lap. He should say something, but what could he say that wouldn’t sound like he was accusing Baekhyun of lying, or making fun of him for believing he was a star. He didn’t want to come across as mean, especially when Baekhyun had been nothing but gentle and kind. He didn’t look away when Baekhyun turned his eyes up at him, neither of them breaking the gaze or the silence. He didn’t know Baekhyun, but something inside of him wanted to know him, a small part of him wanted to believe what Baekhyun had said, that he was his Castor, his missing star, and he was here in front of him now. Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Can you prove it, can you prove to me who you are?”

 

Baekhyun blinked at him, startled out of his own thoughts. “You are Park Chanyeol, your birthday is November 27th, and you don’t have a favorite color because it would be unfair to all the other colors.”

 

Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile at the last comment. He quickly shook his head. The name and date were information that would be easy to find, but the color was more personal, but not exactly a secret, especially among his friends. “You can find that information about me easily. Try again.”

 

Baekhyun sighed, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms. “When you showed your mother your tattoos, you were shocked that she didn’t scold you and instead made you promise to take her the next time you got one.” He gave a quick smile at Chanyeol’s wide eyes before continuing. “You’re afraid of deep water, the kind you can’t see into, if you can’t see your feet you aren’t going in. You made a pact with Kyungsoo when you were both 14 that if you were both still single at 40 you’d just marry each other because you both hated the thought of your best friend being alone. You sometimes sing at a bar outside of the city where no one knows you. You spend more nights talking to stars than people.”

 

He wanted to tell him that all of that was on his social media accounts, that anyone could know those things. But no one knew about him singing, not even Kyungsoo. The rational voice in his head told him to laugh this off, that it was somehow a prank, or this man in front of him was a world class stalker. But how would a stalker know about the pact Kyungsoo and himself made years ago, especially since they haven’t talked about it in years? His heart was racing, and he was sure there were stones settling in his stomach. The possibility that Baekhyun was in fact Castor was slowly but surely becoming more real.

 

“You still don’t believe me?” Baekhyun’s voice was softer now, looking away from Chanyeol to his hands.

 

Chanyeol let out a long sigh, running his good hand through his hair. “Can you blame me? It’s not like this has happened before, stars coming to earth and saying that they were actual stars.”

 

“Well, that you know of. We’ve been here before.”

 

Chanyeol looked up at that, a new set of questions filling his mind. He needed a drink. He cursed himself for never having any of the hard stuff at his place, he wasn’t a big drinker. He perked up when he remembered Kyungsoo’s beer in the fridge, though he wasn’t a huge fan of beer. “It’s a lot to accept,” he said, mostly to himself, taking the ice pack away from his now numb wrist and tossing it on the coffee table. A flicker of light caught his eyes, and he looked up to see small flecks of light floating over his coffee table. Chanyeol slowly looked up at Baekhyun as he heard him start to speak, hands open, palms up.

 

“We used to come here often, but then you started to map the stars and noticed when one would disappear. We decided then that we wouldn’t come back, not until you no longer cared about us.” Baekhyun wasn’t looking at Chanyeol, but at his open hands, palms shining with a bright white light. There were figures moving in his hand, made up of tiny shining orbs of light. One got larger as Baekhyun continued to talk. “I’ve never been here, but my brother has. I was always too afraid to make the trip, but not him. He would leave me for weeks at a time to come here. I only found my courage recently to do it myself. I thought that if you could do all the things you’ve done in your life, then surely I could do this.” The light disappeared as quickly as it had started, Baekhyun’s hands now clasped in his lap. “Breathe, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath in, he didn’t even realize he had been holding it, but then again, he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to breathe in the first place. “Holy shit,” was all he managed to say. His mind was full of questions, full of so many thoughts that he was sure his head would explode. Baekhyun wasn’t lying. He was a star, and not just any star, but Castor. How could a star, a ball of gasses, be a living human form, like Baekhyun was now? Chanyeol imagined Baekhyun floating in the night sky, shining bright, and had to bite his cheek to stop the nervous laughter building in his chest. How could this be possible, how could a ball of gas talk to him, let alone sit on his couch. How could any of this be possible? He could do nothing but truly believe Baekhyun now, the little light show solidified what Chanyeol was already starting to believe from his words earlier. He had no idea who Baekhyun was, or what he truly was, but Baekhyun knew everything about Chanyeol. For the past five years Chanyeol spent almost every night talking to the stars, telling them his deepest thoughts, his dreams and nightmares. Baekhyun knew every embarrassing thing that happened to Chanyeol, every moment of his days. “Oh my God,” he grunted, putting his face in his hands as more memories of all he had said and done when talking to the night sky flooded his mind. God, he had even jacked off a few times outside, did Baekhyun see that too? Chanyeol sunk further into his chair, he could actually feel heat coming off his face.

 

“Maybe you should get some rest, we can talk more tomorrow,” Baekhyun offered, voice soft as he watched Chanyeol curl in on himself.

 

Chanyeol nodded in his hands, hissing when he jolted his wrist, which was still red from the ice. “Yeah, I should sleep.” He got up, cradling his arm to his chest. He looked up at Baekhyun, unable to read the look on his face. There was so much he didn’t know about Baekhyun, it wasn’t fair that Baekhyun knew so much about him. “Do…do you sleep or…?”

 

Baekhyun got to his feet, taking slow steps around the table to stand in front of Chanyeol. He raised his hands between them, giving a questioning look to Chanyeol, asking permission to touch without words. Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to nod, putting his hurt arm out between them to his waiting hands. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun started to undo his lousy wrap job, his touches soft and almost unnoticeable. Chanyeol took a breath when he realized he had been holding it again. In moments Baekhyun had the wrap securely in place, looking up from under his dark eyelashes at Chanyeol before taking a step away from his personal space.

 

“There, now it is safer, so you don’t accidentally hurt it further in your sleep.” Baekhyun gave a small smile. “And yes, I do sleep.”

 

Chanyeol watched him a few more moments before blinking his thoughts away. “I only have the one bed, I um, you can-”

 

“I can sleep on this,” he said, pointing to the couch. “Or if you’d rather, I can sleep outside, or find another place, if you are more comfortable with that.”

 

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head, already turning and walking towards his room. “I’ll make up the couch to sleep on, and you can take my bed.” He didn’t like the thought of sending Baekhyun away, especially knowing he was Castor. The couch didn’t seem good enough for him either, even if it was rather comfy. He made such a trip to be here, he deserved a better place to rest. He came all this way... to see him? Surely not, but why else would he be here? Chanyeol let out a nervous laugh at that thought before opening his closet and taking out a spare comforter. It was weird how his feelings and thoughts had changed now that he was accepting the truth of who Baekhyun was. He was no longer a stranger he was trying to understand but an old friend whom he’d never seen in person. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling at this moment because he was feeling so many emotions at once. Giddy, nervous, excited, timid, all swirling around in his body, he was sure he would combust.

 

“I’m off tomorrow so we can talk mo-” Chanyeol stopped in his tracks as he came back into the living room to see Baekhyun curled up the couch. He had his hands tucked under his chin and knees pulled up to his chest, already sleeping soundly. He looked even smaller than before, snuggled into the large cushions of his couch. He tried to make as little noise as he could, tip toeing over to the couch. Chanyeol placed the comforter over Baekhyun, trying to be gentle as he could as he tucked it over his shoulders. “You came so far, you must be exhausted,” he whispered.

 

He made his way out of the living room silently, turning out all the lights except for the small lamp in corner. He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun was fine sleeping in the dark, but he didn’t want to risk him waking up and panicking. He decided against his nightly routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face, not wanting to chance waking Baekhyun up. Ditching his pants and shirt, he crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. A smile slowly spread over his face. This was all so crazy, and he wouldn’t be surprised to wake up tomorrow to find it had been all some kind of fucked up crazy dream. But for now, he was letting the feeling of happiness wash over him. His star was safe, and in fact here, sleeping 20 feet away from him.

 

++++3

 

Chanyeol bolted up in his bed, Baekhyun’s name barely a whisper on his lips as he looked around his room. The door that led to the living room was slightly ajar, a sliver of light shining through from the lamp he had left on last night. He strained to hear anything out in the living room, but no sounds met his ears besides the air unit kicking on. Maybe it had been just a dream, all night long he had nothing but dreams of Baekhyun. From them talking or laughing with each other, to him searching everywhere for him after he had disappeared into thin air. It wouldn’t be shocking to discover that he dreamt the whole thing, he’d been known to have vivid dreams before. The floor was cold on his feet, but he didn’t care, quietly making his way out of his room. On the slim chance it wasn’t all a dream and Baekhyun was still in fact asleep on his couch, he didn’t want to risk waking him up by making too much noise by getting dressed.

 

He made his way the few steps down the hall to the living room. Chanyeol’s shoulders fell when he found no one on his couch, even the comforter he had brought out wasn’t there. “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol looked around the living area, skipping towards the kitchen just in case he was in there, though you could see the kitchen fully from the living room. He was alone. “It really was just a dream then.” His voice was sad in his ears. His chest was hurting, almost like he had been punched. As many dreams as he had had, each one was a variation on him finding his star and feeling complete in that. Now it was all gone, and all that was left was a heavy feeling in his chest and a missing star in the sky.

 

Chanyeol’s head snapped up when he heard his front door open, breath catching in his throat as he watched Baekhyun shuffle in with the comforter wrapped around his body. His head and feet the only things visible. He wasn’t sure when his mind told his feet to move, he only realized he had when he was standing right in front of Baekhyun. “You weren’t a dream,” Chanyeol breathed as he took the shorter man into his arms, hugging him close.

 

“Not a dream,” Baekhyun said, voice muffled from the comforter and Chanyeol’s chest.

 

Chanyeol stepped back, letting go of Baekhyun. “I woke up and you weren’t here, I thought I dreamt it all.” He watched Baekhyun give him a once over, only then remembering the only thing he had on was underwear. “Oh, um, let me um…get clothes on and then I’ll make you breakfast.” He ran to his room, almost falling on his ass when taking a turn too sharp and slipping on the hardwood floors. He skidded into his room, grabbing his pajamas from the foot of his bed. He decided not to skip brushing his teeth this time; while brushing he looked through his cupboard to find a spare toothbrush for Baekhyun. Chanyeol put the new toothbrush in the cup next to his own before grabbing a few towels and placing them on the shelf that was beside his shower. He wasn’t sure if a star would need those things, but it was better to be prepared.

 

He walked back into the living room to see Baekhyun folding the comforter. “I, um, I don’t know if you need to but I put a toothbrush out for you and towels if you want to shower.” He motioned over his shoulder to his room that had the adjoining bathroom. “Do stars, I mean, do you do those things?”

 

Baekhyun smiled up at him. “We are very much like you all, basic hygiene included.”

 

“Oh okay, um follow me then.” Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to take the few steps to be beside him before starting for his room. “There is a bathroom over by the front door, but it’s just a toilet. My room has the master bathroom. You can shower or take a bath in there.” He walked into his room. “My room—if you need anything, the closet is there and there's the dresser. Granted my clothes may be too big for you. But take anything you need.” He watched Baekhyun look into the walk-in closet, reaching out for one of the white t-shirts he had folded up in there. He gave a nod to Baekhyun as he reached around for a pair of shorts he had hanging up. “This should work too, until we can go and get you some new clothes.”

 

Baekhyun took the clothes and held them against his chest. “This is more than enough, thank you.” Baekhyun watched as a small smile crossed Chanyeol’s face, a dimple forming on his cheek.

 

“Um.” Chanyeol looked away quickly walking towards the bathroom, standing beside the door to let Baekhyun into the room. “Do you need help with anything in here? You can use anything you want. Oh, and here is your toothbrush, the blue one here.”

 

“The one next to yours, got it.” Baekhyun smiled up at him before placing the clothes on the basin of the toilet. “And I can figure it out, looks basically like what I have at home, so I’ll be fine from here.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t realize how close he was to the wall as he turned to leave, bumping into it and nearly tripping over his feet for the hundredth time since Baekhyun had arrived. He was never this clumsy, he actually took pride in the fact that he was graceful for his tall stature. He could feel his cheeks getting hot as he met Baekhyun’s amused eyes. “I’ll go make us some breakfast, yell if you need anything.” He gave a quick wave and walked as fast as he could for the other room, immediately feeling stupid. What the hell am I doing? he thought, looking at his hand as if it had betrayed him.

 

There wasn’t much in his fridge. Kyungsoo usually came over and made meals for him to stock his fridge with, which should be happening tomorrow, now that Chanyeol thought about it. He grabbed the few brown eggs and fresh-enough vegetables that he had, piling them on the counter beside the stove. He could make an omelet, should be safe enough of a dish for Baekhyun. He wasn’t too sure what he may or may not like. He started chopping up the veggies, trying to imitate the technique Kyungsoo had showed him multiple times but he’d never quite bothered to master. The sharp edge of the knife barely missed his finger when he was startled by Baekhyun yelling from the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol skidded into his room, socked feet gliding over the hardwood floors and crashing into his bed, nearly falling face first into the mattress. “Baekhyun?” he asked, finding his footing as he charged to the bathroom. Peering in, he saw Baekhyun bent into the shower, hands turning the levers back and forth. The water was somehow still coming from the main spout as well as the shower head, water splashing all over the stall and floor. His hair was half wet and a towel hung loose around his waist. Chanyeol’s eyes were glued to the curve of Baekhyun’s waist, the dark freckles dotting his skin creating the constellation of Gemini. It started at the dimple of his back and stretched across the curve of his hip, the last star just below his ribs. He caught himself reaching out to touch him before pulling his hand back, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Baekhyun made a whiney noise in his throat, pulling him fully back to the present.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, moving to Baekhyun’s side. He was glad the bathroom was rather large, making it easier to occupy the same space. Chanyeol took hold of Baekhyun’s waist, so soft, pulling him away from the shower to stand behind him. He let go of Baekhyun, shaking out his hands to stop the tingling in his fingers, before shutting the water off.

 

“It’s freezing!” Baekhyun whined, wrapping his arms around his middle.

 

Chanyeol blinked at him, then looked closer at the situation in the shower. “Oh,” he said, “You only turned on the cold water.” Chanyeol bent to turn the knobs, making warm water flow from the spout. He turned to look at Baekhyun, biting his lip as he tried not to smile. He looked like an upset puppy. His hair was a mess, the wet strands now a dark gun metal gray and dripping water. His cheeks were a light shade of red and he was worrying his lip between his teeth. “I thought you said you knew how all this worked?” That’s when Chanyeol finally looked around the rest of the room, which was a disaster. He moved quickly over to the toilet, taking the wadded up towel that was circling in the bowl and tossing it to the corner. He added new towels to his mental list for when they went out shopping later. Chanyeol jiggled the flusher before pushing it down, making sure the bowl emptied and refilled properly. The water was running in the sink as well, another towel blocking the drain causing most of the water to stay in the basin. He added that towel to the pile before turning around to look at Baekhyun. “I was gone for three minutes.” It was a wonder the bathroom wasn’t flooded in water.

 

Baekhyun gave a small stomp, nearly making Chanyeol break out in laughter, before wiping his hair from his eyes. “All we have to do is turn the water on and it modifies itself to the temperature our body needs.” He crossed his arms, nodding towards the sink, “And none of those knobs made it any better.”

 

“Well here we have to adjust the temperature ourselves.” He smiled as he pointed to the two knob. “This one's for cold, and this is for hot. Go ahead and see if this feels alright for you, and if you like it you can pull this right here and the water will come out of the shower head up here.” Chanyeol shifted slightly as Baekhyun came to stand in front of him, slim fingers going to the water. He watched Baekhyun turn the knob for more hot water and smiled when he pulled the lever for the water to go to the shower head.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said softly, turning to look up at Chanyeol. “Does it turn off when I am done, or must I do that myself?”

 

Chanyeol took a few minutes to show Baekhyun around the bathroom, how to use the sink and flush the toilet. He put toothpaste on his toothbrush as well, leaving it on the corner of the sink for when he was ready. Chanyeol waited outside the bathroom door a few moments, listening as Baekhyun got into the shower, making sure he didn’t need him further. He heard him start humming something and took that as his cue to leave.

 

It didn’t take long for him to prepare breakfast, leaving time for Chanyeol to set the small table and wait patiently for Baekhyun to finish in the bathroom. His wrist hurt from cutting the vegetables, so he took a moment to try and wrap it like Baekhyun had last night. Maybe he could ask him to do it again when he was done with his shower. He couldn’t help laughing when he saw Baekhyun come out of his room, Chanyeol’s clothes hanging loosely off his body. The shorts went past his knees, stopping just below mid-calf. They would end just at Chanyeol’s knees if he had them on. The shirt wasn’t too bad since his shoulders were broad, but it still fell to one shoulder as he walked over to the table.

 

“How was the shower?” Chanyeol asked, getting up to grab juice from the fridge.

 

Baekhyun took his seat. “Enjoyable, once I figured out how to use it. I like the smell of the sharptoo, smells like flowers.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Shampoo, and thanks.” He took his seat across from Baekhyun. “I wasn’t sure what you may like so I went simple. This is eggs with vegetables that I mixed in to create an omelet, orange juice to drink, and you’re in luck because strawberries are still in season and the plant outside had enough to pick.”

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol pointed out the few things, mouth watering as the smell of the omelet hit his nose. He liked how Chanyeol explained things to him, not once did he sound annoyed or like he was talking to a child. He talked to him like he had every night, voice warm and happy. He listened to him talk some more, something about putting ketchup on the eggs and his friend Kyungsoo calling him a monster for it. He didn’t realize how much he missed hearing Chanyeol talk, it had taken days for him to travel here and that meant days without Chanyeol.

 

He could tell Chanyeol had asked him a question, but he had no idea what it was. “I’m sorry, what? I got lost in my thoughts.”

 

“Oh, um, if you don’t want any of this I can make something else or run to the store. Or do you eat? No, of course you eat...right?”

 

“I eat, and this looks great, where should I start?” He let Chanyeol cut a few pieces of his omelet before putting it on a fork for him. Taking the fork from Chanyeol’s hands, he brought the food to his mouth and instantly moaned.

 

“That good, huh?” Chanyeol asked, taking his own bite after dipping it in the ketchup he had on his plate.

 

“May I try it with the sauce your friend hates?”

 

Chanyeol pushed his plate across the small space, dipping another bite in to show how much he should take. “He doesn’t hate ketchup, he just thinks it’s an abomination to put it on eggs.”

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose when the ketchup hit his tongue. He didn’t mind the flavor, but didn’t like how it tasted with the eggs. “I think your friend is right.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, dipping more of his eggs in the ketchup. “You just don’t know what’s good yet, you’re new here.” He watched as Baekhyun cut a few more bites of food, smiling as he rocked back and forth in his chair. “If you think this is good, wait till you try Kyungsoo’s food. I swear he should have opened a restaurant instead of a bookstore.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes while they ate their food. Chanyeol jumped when Baekhyun made a loud moan. Looking up, he saw him nibbling on one of the strawberries, eyes closed and smiling.

 

“Those are strawberries, one of my favorite fruits.”

 

Baekhyun looked up at him through his lashes, popping the remainder of the fruit in his mouth. It was like nothing he knew from his world, it was perfectly sweet and just slightly tart. Baekhyun thought he could eat this for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. “Strawberries,” he whispered, testing the word out before grabbing another from the bowl.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun, who stopped chewing and nodded at him. “How are you here, I mean how do you look like us? It’s just…I thought stars are balls of gas, not solid human forms. I just… how?”

 

“Our world is a lot like yours actually, we work, we love, we eat, we shower. We look like you all as well, so many different colors and sizes. What you see in the sky is an essence of us, our souls projected for all to see. We age differently...slowly, we live for hundreds of your years. And our souls remain in the sky for thousands of years after we have passed on. Sometimes we even replace a star’s spot after they have left us, usually it’s the child of that star. I took my father’s place and my brother took our mother’s. Our souls—the stars you see in the sky—only disappear if no one is slated to take the place or we leave our planet. The planet is what projects our souls.”

 

Chanyeol ran his hand through his hair, “It projects your soul?”

 

“Your planet’s core is metal and rock, it’s this solid mass. Ours is pure energy. The planet thrives as we thrive, our very being keeps our planet alive. When we are born, a piece of our soul is tethered to the planet, we give it life and it gives us projection. We are always connected to it, even after we die. The planet keeps that piece of us and we are forever in the skies. Like I said, some stars are replaced by their family members or just disappear. In a way, our souls want to fade away, and if they do it is given back to the planet. With its fading, it gives more life to the planet.”

 

“Okay, but...where is your planet? It’s just...there isn’t another planet that we know of that has life, especially life like ours.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “That is a little harder to explain. Our world cannot be seen by human eyes, or registered on your technology. As your race became smarter and started tracking the stars and planets, the elders of our world decided it would be best if you didn’t know about us. They shielded us from view, only allowing you to map us as stars and nothing more.”

 

Chanyeol had forgotten about his food, pushing the plate aside as he leaned forward on his elbows, completely absorbed in what Baekhyun was telling him. “Why would they do that?”

 

“They had their reasons, but it was mainly because you were barbaric, you killed your own kind. We couldn’t trust that you wouldn’t try to kill us as well.”

 

Chanyeol wanted to argue that they had grown since that time, but truly they hadn’t as a race. People killed people constantly, over everything from race to money to the joy of it. He couldn’t say for sure that people from his world wouldn’t try to hurt or kill anyone from Baekhyun’s world. It wasn’t fair that the actions of a few would tarnish any possible relationship with another race. To know that there was another planet similar to theirs with life on it blew Chanyeol’s mind. It was what so many people were searching for. Despite the fact that he knew it would thrill many to know they weren’t alone in the universe, he also knew others would not have such a positive reaction. Some religious groups would deny it, and world leaders may feel threatened by it, or want to dominate it. It made Chanyeol sad, and suddenly worried about what might happen if people found out what Baekhyun was.

 

“You look mad, did I upset you?” Baekhyun asked, voice soft as he looked up at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “Just a lot to process. But I think it’s best if we limit who knows what you are.” Chanyeol looked down at his plate of cold food. “I’ll clean all this up, then we can go out to get you some better clothes.”

 

Baekhyun looked down at himself. “I like your clothes, they’re comfy.”

 

Chanyeol felt his cheeks flush as he took the plates away. “Then we can just hang here for a bit. I don’t have work today, and usually on my days off I just hang here and play games till night time then-”

 

“Come out and talk to me..us.” Baekhyun smiled. He was finding that he liked it when Chanyeol blushed.

 

“Yes, till I went out to talk to you all.” Chanyeol turned to the sink, lowering his head as much as he could to hide how red his face and ears had become. He never blushed like this, the only people that were capable of making him feel this embarrassed were Kyungsoo and his mother, when she had still be alive.

 

Once the dishes were cleaned, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun outside, showing him the small garden that held more strawberries, much to Baekhyun’s delight. After he had picked a handful, Chanyeol pointed out a few other things before taking him over to the area that held his telescope.

 

“We can’t see anything right now, it’s too bright, but later tonight if you wanted I can show you how I see the stars and planets.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “I’d like that, it would be nice to see my brother again.”

 

Chanyeol took a seat on the bench that lined the half wall of the roof. “You miss him a lot?”

 

Baekhyun looked up at the sky. “I do…we didn’t part on good terms, but he knew it’s what I wanted. Still, it would be nice to see him.”

 

“What’s his name, what’s he like?” Chanyeol asked, scooting over when Baekhyun made his way to him.

 

“Minseok, he’s a few years older than me. He is so fearless, he can talk to anyone and just do anything he feels like doing. Like I said before, he used to come here all the time, without a second thought he would make the journey. Everyone loves him, he becomes friends with anyone he meets. I’ve always been the shyer one of the two of us. He always shines brighter for sure. He is better looking too. He has golden hair instead of silver, and his eyes match his hair. He’s even taller than me. I love my brother, but he tends to always be a bit better than me in most ways.”

 

“I’m sure he isn’t better than you in every way, besides I happen to like the silver hair.” Chanyeol nudged him with his shoulder, giving him a soft smile. “I don’t have any siblings, so I don’t really know how those dynamics work. Kyungsoo is the closest thing I have to a brother. I’ve known him for half my life, we grew up together. He was always the leader of the two of us though. He is just so sure of what needs to be done at all times.”

 

“He always sounded like a good person when you talked about him. He’s always there for you on anything. Minseok is like that, though he doesn’t shy away from speaking his mind to me.”

 

“Kyungsoo too. He was the one that approached me about being bi.” Chanyeol bit his lip, looking at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye. “Uh, that means I like both guys and girls.”

 

Baekhyun turned to look at him, brows furrowed. “Is that not how things are here?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head with a sad laugh. “No, it’s not ‘normal’ to be with someone of the same sex.” He dropped his hands back to his lap after doing air quotes, getting a confused look from Baekhyun at the gesture. “I mean society is a little better at accepting people being in a relationship with the same sex or even a different race. But it’s still looked down on sometimes.” He looked down at his hands. “I was maybe 13 when I started to like another boy in my class, Kyungsoo could tell I was acting differently. I closed in on myself, I didn’t understand why I had those feelings and knowing that it was looked at as wrong made me sad.” Chanyeol laughed lightly. “He yelled at me when I told him I felt wrong for liking the boy from my class. He asked if there was something wrong with him since he liked boys and never liked girls at all. I had known that he was gay… um that’s when you only like the same sex.” He smiled thinking back to their fight that day. “We ended up crying in each other’s arms and promising there was nothing wrong with either of us. That’s when we made that pact, we would marry each other if we were still single by 40. I hated the thought of him being alone. I’m happy he found Jongin now though. They’ll be married in a year, I’m sure of it.” Chanyeol laughed again, playing with the wrap around his wrist. “Actually, Kyungsoo was my first kiss with a guy. I was so nervous about kissing this guy I was dating, so Kyungsoo pushed me against a wall and kissed me. He said it was the same as kissing a girl and to get my head out of my ass.”

 

“He sounds like an incredible friend, you are lucky to have each other.” Baekhyun smiled at him, one of his hands patting the top of Chanyeol’s hand before putting it back in his lap. “We love who we love where I am from. There is no right or wrong way when it comes to finding a partner. I would guess you could say we are all ‘bi’ in your terms. There is no wrong way to fall in love.”

 

“You come from a beautiful world, maybe one day it will be like that here.”

 

“Tell me more about growing up with Kyungsoo, I always enjoyed those stories.”

 

Chanyeol felt his chest warm. It was all still settling in his mind that Baekhyun was Castor and that he knew so much about him, that all the nights he spent talking to the sky were being heard. He felt comfortable sitting and talking to Baekhyun. With other people he would watch his words, think over-carefully before speaking. But with Baekhyun he didn’t feel the weight of his words, they just flowed out of him. “Only if you tell me more about Minseok and how you grew up.”

 

++++4

 

“I really don’t mind,” Baekhyun remarked, taking the wrap from Chanyeol before gently examining his wrist. “It’s still swollen, maybe we should wait to go out so you can put ice on it for a bit.”

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s slim fingers twine the wrap around his wrist. They were so delicate-looking, he thought, delicate but capable. Soft brown eyes looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question. The light coming in from the windows reflected perfectly in Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol could see all the different colors that made up his shade of brown. There were flecks of gold, red, and even some green. “I’m sorry...what was the question?”

 

Baekhyun smiled, patting the top of his wrapped wrist lightly, almost a whisper of a touch. “Would you like to stay here a bit longer and ice your wrist? It’s still swollen.”

 

“Oh i-it’s fine, I hardly feel it right now.” Chanyeol cursed himself for the umpteenth time that afternoon as he felt his ears heat. He needed to get a grip on himself, he was never like this, stuttering over his words and tripping over his feet. He just couldn’t help all of the energy and emotions that continued to overwhelm him when it came to Baekhyun. Granted it was all still so new, but he was sure as the day went on he would settle down more. He had to, he didn’t like the idea of constantly looking like a silly fool in front of him. When getting into the shower, he had nearly tripped over the small lip of the stall when he heard Baekhyun in his room. He had wanted to pick out something for Chanyeol to wear as a thank you for breakfast. He needed to get a grip on himself. 

 

“If you’re sure.” Baekhyun dropped his hands to his side.

 

“I’ll be alright. Besides, now I really want some ice cream and I don’t have any here so we have to go out.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled. “I don’t know what ice cream is, but if it makes you look that happy it must be a good thing.”

 

Chanyeol knew he was smiling like a fool, and he smiled even bigger when Baekhyun smiled back at him. Really who wouldn’t, with a smile like that. 

 

+

 

It was hard for Chanyeol to understand all that he was feeling, so many emotions were running through him. All he knew was that since meeting Baekhyun his heart constantly felt like it was skipping a beat or two. Just sitting there watching him devour ice cream caused a flurry of emotions in him. He was already so comfortable around him, talking to him like they’d known each other for years and years. Granted, in a way they had. Chanyeol had divulged so much of his life every night talking to the sky. And Baekhyun had nothing but years to listen. 

 

Baekhyun had told him all of his kind were able to listen to the hopes and wishes of humans when they tapped into their star forms. The best Chanyeol could understand, it was almost like meditating, centering yourself and going to a higher plane. Baekhyun hadn’t listened often except every few years to see how humans had progressed as a race. But when he had heard Chanyeol talking to him, he had found him funny, and when Chanyeol had said he would be back the next night, Baekhyun decided he would too.

 

Baekhyun would set aside his own time early every morning, when it was still dark out and everyone still asleep, to listen to Chanyeol’s nightly ramblings, starting his day with the closing of Chanyeol’s. Minseok would listen every now and then too, both enjoying the funny moments of Chanyeol’s life. 

 

“He used to listen more when he was single but now he is with someone, his life partner and devotes a lot of time to her.” Baekhyun licked the curve of his spoon before dipping it back into the large bowl that held five different flavors of ice cream. 

 

Chanyeol watched him eat with a smile. Baekhyun had tried all the flavors the place had and then asked for a small scoop each of his top five. He had never seen anyone so excited about ice cream in his life, and that included himself, and he would eat it every day if he could. He got more enjoyment watching Baekhyun than he thought he would. It made his own smile grow, seeing how happy Baekhyun was. Earlier, they had found a few things for Baekhyun to wear, but he had refused to change into them, insisting he felt too comfortable in Chanyeol’s clothes. Chanyeol let him be, finding that a small part of him liked seeing Baekhyun in his clothes...just a small part. He had taken them for ice cream once they were done with the shopping. 

 

“You started listening pretty much when I started talking to you all, you probably missed only a few nights.” Chanyeol thought back to when he first started noticing he was using the night sky as a journal. He had spent some time setting up his telescope, talking aloud as he did, which eventually turned into him going over his day, or whatever was in his mind, every night. That was just around five years ago now. 

 

Baekhyun’s spoon hit the bottom of his bowl, and he looked down with a pout when he saw it was all gone. Before he could say anything, Chanyeol scooted his half-eaten bowl towards him with a half smile, making his dimple appear. Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol before dipping his spoon into the bowl. 

 

“I figure once we are done here, we’ll head back, and I’ll order take out for dinner tonight since I don’t have much in the fridge and I really hate grocery shopping.” 

 

Baekhyun sat back, wiping his mouth with a napkin before resting his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes lowered. “I don’t want to keep you from doing anything, I know I just kinda popped into your life and disrupted things for you...” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I have no plans for the day, you haven’t disrupted anything. In fact today has been really fun.”

 

“Promise?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from his hands. 

 

“Promise.” Chanyeol smiled before jumping when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He gave Baekhyun a sheepish look before pulling it out. 

 

Sehun: ‘ _ Hey handsome, I'm near your store and about to get a coffee if you want to meet up.’’  _

 

“Sorry, it’s Sehun...give me a moment,” Chanyeol said, looking away from Baekhyun. He could feel him watching him as he typed out his message, declining the offer for another time. He tried not to focus on the ‘handsome’ part of the message. He and Sehun had had a good talk the other day, concluding that just being friends would be better for them both. It had been Chanyeol’s idea, but Sehun seemed perfectly fine with ending their possible relationship. In truth, Sehun was good looking, nothing but hard lines and dark features and legs for days. He was sure that at another time in his life he would have wanted to take that adventure on, but now he felt nothing for Sehun. Even when they had kissed, it had been a good kiss but it did nothing for him.

 

Baekhyun placed his hands over his stomach, feeling it move in a very bad way. “I don’t feel so good.”

 

Chanyeol looked up from his phone, not feeling the need to answer back after getting a frowny face emoji from Sehun. “Well, sadly ice cream can have that effect when you eat too much of it.” Baekhyun groaned, pushing the offensive empty bowl away from him. Chanyeol resisted the urge to reach out and pat Baekhyun’s hand, instead opening the bottle of water he had bought with the ice cream and handing it to him. “This will help a little. Real food later will help too, even out some of that sugar.”

 

Baekhyun pouted before taking the water, whispering a thank you before taking a few sips. He watched Chanyeol pocket his phone as he stood up, not checking to see if there were any more messages. The cold water had helped settle his stomach a little, but it didn’t change the twinging feeling in his chest, which had started the moment Chanyeol had said Sehun’s name. Maybe it wasn’t only the ice cream that had turned his stomach. His heart skipped another beat when he felt Chanyeol’s warm hand at the small of his back, ushering him out of the shop, and he started to feel a little better. 

 

+

 

Chanyeol had barely opened the door to his apartment before he heard Kyungsoo bellow from inside. 

 

“About time you got home, asshole, I had to lug all the food up by myself. You better have been getting some good dicking from Sehun to-” Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks when he saw Chanyeol wasn’t alone. “You aren’t Sehun.”

 

One of the lamps in the living room suddenly emitted a surge of light before going out with a pop, startling Chanyeol and making him run into Baekhyun, who had stopped short in front of him. Without thinking, Chanyeol grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s waist to steady them both. 

 

“No, I’m not,” Baekhyun said. His voice was pleasant, but his hands were clenched at his sides. He tried to relax, feeling embarrassed, though that was made harder by the feeling of Chanyeol’s warm hands on him. He knew the light blowing was probably his fault, and hoped Chanyeol didn’t put two and two together. God, what was wrong with him? First the thing in the ice cream parlor and now this, and in front of Chanyeol’s best friend no less. 

 

“Why would Sehun be here, I told you nothing was happening with him at all,” Chanyeol said. His voice was clipped but he didn’t care, he’d thought about Sehun enough already today. 

 

“Because he’s the only person I know of who you would hang out with if you weren’t with me and Jongin.” Kyungsoo put his hands on his hips, looking back and forth between them. “But I see now that isn’t the case.” He raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Well? Are you going to introduce me or what?”

 

“Uh...well…this is...” Chanyeol suddenly realized he was still holding onto Baekhyun’s waist. He let go, feeling his ears get hot. He didn’t know what to do. Should he tell Kyungsoo about Baekhyun, the whole truth? Or maybe make something up? But he knew that wouldn’t go far since he could never get away with lying to Kyungsoo. He had thought he would have more time to think on it this evening before going to work tomorrow. 

 

Baekhyun saved him, stepping forward with his hand extended. “I’m Baekhyun,” he said with his usual bright smile. “I’m a friend of Chanyeol’s.”

 

Kyungsoo shook Baekhyun’s hand, looking back and forth between the two of them. “I’m Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you...I, uh, didn’t know this weirdo had any other friends.” . 

 

“I have friends,” Chanyeol grumbled walking over to examine the lamp that had just burnt out. “Cheap-ass lamp…” he said, going to the closet where he kept the spare bulbs, pointedly ignoring Kyungsoo’s remark that Jongin and Jongdae didn’t count. 

 

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun.“Sorry about what I said when you guys came in, I didn’t mean to offend you if I did.” 

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, no it’s alright really.”

 

“What are you doing here by the way? I thought you were planning to bring food over tomorrow.” Chanyeol said as he started to screw in the light bulb. He didn’t want the subject of getting dicked by Sehun to go on any further than it already had. 

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I had time to bring it by today. You’re usually home on your days off, so I didn’t think it would be a big deal. I still have a few things that need to be put away, I’ll be right back.”

 

“How much should I tell him?” Chanyeol asked, coming to Baekhyun’s side, leaning down to whisper in his ear. The thought of lying to Kyungsoo didn’t sit well with him, but also exposing what and who Baekhyun really was if he didn’t want him to also didn’t leave him feeling good. “I’m sorry, I thought we’d have a chance to talk this over before you actually met him.” 

 

Baekhyun turned his head slightly to look up at Chanyeol, “It’s okay. I don’t want you to have to lie to your friend. If you feel he is someone you can trust, then I’m fine with you telling him.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I trust him with my life.” 

 

“Then we can tell him, together if you want.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “I think it actually might be better if I talk to him first, just to gauge his reaction,” he said, starting to walk towards the kitchen, but then turning around again as he thought of something. “But get your magic lights ready because he is not going to believe me,” he said, wiggling his fingers.

 

Baekhyun laughed softly. “They aren’t magic.”

 

“Believe me, they’re magic.” Chanyeol winked before turning around to talk to Kyungsoo, who had just closed the fridge. 

 

Baekhyun walked around the living room, peering at the random framed pictures Chanyeol had hanging around his place, trying his best not to eavesdrop on the lowered voices in the other room. There were a few of Chanyeol with whom Baekhyun figured were his parents, especially the woman since they looked so alike. He grinned at a few that had Chanyeol with Kyungsoo, one making him snort with laughter. Kyungsoo had Chanyeol pinned to the ground, sitting on his chest with a paintbrush in his hand, Chanyeol’s face and chest covered in paint. 

 

“He thought it would be funny to dip his hand in paint then slap my butt, so I decided he needed punishment,” Kyungsoo said from beside Baekhyun, making him jump. “You would think this would be when we were really young kids but sadly it was last summer.”

 

Smiling, Baekhyun turned away from the picture to look at Kyungsoo. “It looks like you guys had a good time though.”

 

“You can never not have a good time if he is involved, he’s too much of a kid not to.” Kyungsoo looked away from the picture, catching Baekhyun’s eyes, studying him for a moment. “Your eyes do catch the light, like he said. I mean, the lamp is behind you but it is still reflecting in your eyes.”

 

Baekhyun lowered his eyes, feeling his face grow warm. “I didn’t know they did that.”

 

“I believe what Chanyeol told me. Chanyeol is a horrible liar, he doesn’t keep eye contact and usually busies his hands when he tries. He didn’t do either of those things, but hell that was a lot to believe. But I do believe him, or at least that he believes you are who he says you are. Granted he isn’t smart enough to make this up either.”

 

Baekhyun blinked at him. “Well that was easier than I thought it would be, it took Chanyeol an hour to even entertain the idea that I was telling the truth.” Baekhyun looked towards the kitchen, seeing Chanyeol sitting at the small table watching them. He smiled, giving a little wave when they caught each other’s eyes.

 

“I told him to stay in there while I talked to you,” Kyungsoo said, following the path of Baekhyun’s eyes. “I had no idea he did that every night, but now that I that I know, it makes sense. His behavior the past few days, after the star--after you disappeared.” He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “This is all so unreal but your secret is safe with me and Jongin.”

 

Baekhyun looked away from Chanyeol. “Your boyfriend, right?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, shaking his head. “Yes, I suppose Chanyeol has probably mentioned him before when he was talking to you.” He put his glasses back on, stepping over to another photo on the wall. “This is him.” He pointed to the picture that had Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and another man sitting around a table, each holding up a drink. “He is the most trustworthy person I have ever met in my life, he would never say a word. Plus you’ll love him, everyone does.” He smiled at the picture before shaking his thoughts away to look back at Baekhyun. “You’ll get to meet him tomorrow, he usually comes to the store on his days off.”

 

“I’m sure I will like him. From what Chanyeol has said about him and how you look talking about him, he must be someone special.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “He is. So is Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun looked back to the kitchen, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. “I know he is.” He laughed and rolled his eyes when Chanyeol lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers. 

 

“Oh, he said something about magic lights.” 

 

Baekhyun looked down at his hands, feeling the heat that ran through his body when he called upon the light within him. Focusing it into his hands, he turned them palm up, tiny orbs of light emitting from them. Unlike the night before, when he created human shapes, he let his mind think of the stars that surrounded his home. The tiny orbs spread out around the room, creating formations that moved slowly in a circle. He saw Chanyeol walk slowly into the room, eyes wide as he watched the tiny lights. Baekhyun twirled his fingers, and a large orb started to form in front of him. “This is Dorado… my home.” Chanyeol came to stand in front of Baekhyun, hands reaching up to touch the planet he had just created. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile when he heard Chanyeol whisper it was beautiful. 

 

“It’s mostly full of water, just like here, and most of the cities float on top of small islands,” Baekhyun said. “Some areas are nothing but forests, but mostly it’s all water. The clouds are lower there, and we have two moons. Our nights are longer too, it gives us more time to be one with our star forms.”

 

“Sounds beautiful,” Chanyeol said as he ran his finger over the orb, a focused light following its trail. He looked up at Baekhyun, his cheeks hurting from smiling for so long. “Thank you for showing me your home.”

 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm. “You’re welcome.”

 

“We have to show this to Jongin,” Kyungsoo said softly. “He’ll love it.”

 

Baekhyun had almost forgot he was there, he had been so quiet till that moment. “I’ll be happy to show him tomorrow for you.” He started to pull the light back into himself when Chanyeol’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.

 

“A little longer,” he whispered. 

 

With a nod, Baekhyun pushed more light from his hands, creating more little orbs to fill the space. He began to think of colors, his favorite colors, and a few of the orbs changed to different shades of blue, green, and pink. He watched Chanyeol smile even bigger at this, his warm hand still holding onto Baekhyun. 

 

+

 

“I like your friend, he cares a great deal for you,” Baekhyun said, squinting into the scope of the telescope. 

 

“The feeling is mutual, he is one of the most important people in my life.” Chanyeol leaned closer to Baekhyun. “Here, let me look to see if it’s focused.” He waited for Baekhyun to lean up before moving into his space and looking through the scope. He adjusted a few knobs before gesturing for Baekhyun to look again. “I can tell he liked you too. He never talks so openly like that, especially about Jongin. He is very protective of him and what they have.”

 

Baekhyun reached and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm with a gasp when he saw his brother’s star. “Hello brother, I’ve missed you. Have you missed me? You better not be on my bed.”

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun as he continued to look through the telescope and talk to his brother. “Can you hear him answer?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, keeping his eye on the scope, letting his arm drop away from holding Chanyeol. “I feel his presence, but I can’t hear anything.” He stood back up, eyes searching the night sky full of stars to find his brother again. “Look who I found, the trip here was scary but I made it. I knew if you could do it so many times that I could as well. I’m sorry I left you angry with me, please don’t be mad at me for too long, brother.” 

 

“I’m sure he isn’t mad at you.”

 

Shrugging, Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol with a small smile. “I’m his little brother, he’s always mad at me.” He took a step back from the telescope. “Show me your favorite star.”

 

Chanyeol looked away from the sky to Baekhyun. “It’s not up there.”

 

A smile spread across Baekhyun’s face as he his cheeks grew hot. “Oh.” He cleared his throat tearing his eyes away from Chanyeol. “Why was I your favorite?”

 

“I don’t know, my eyes always found you. Sure, there’s the North Star that never goes anywhere and I do start my nights looking at that first. But for some reason I was always pulled towards you…you and your brother.”

 

“I’m glad you were.”

 

His voice was so quiet Chanyeol almost missed it. He looked towards Baekhyun, watching him tilt his head down to his chest as he bit his lip. He felt a flutter in his chest, a feeling that had become oh so familiar since meeting Baekhyun. Sure, he could brush it off as excitement, but he was starting to wonder if that really was what he was feeling. He understood that Baekhyun was not human, in fact he was alien. Though it didn’t feel like that. He felt like the Castor he’d always known, except now flesh and blood just like Chanyeol. He had learned that they were nearly exactly like humans, they had hearts that pump blood, and lungs that let them breathe. The only major differences seemed to be them being able to create light and do their star thing. Baekhyun didn’t feel any different to Chanyeol, even if he saw some of the differences, especially when it came to his eyes. He always found himself looking too long at them. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Chanyeol asked, walking the few steps to the raised pallet nestled into the corner of the roof’s mid wall. He had bought outdoor cushions and blankets for it not too long after summer had started, since he would often lay down on it after so long and gaze up at the stars that way, sometimes even drifting off under their soft light. 

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol made himself comfy on the platform, arms under his head and ankles crossed. “I’m not sure what it would be called here,” he said

 

“Describe it,” Chanyeol took an arm from under his head and patted the free space beside him, smiling triumphantly when Baekhyun rolled his eyes and made his way over. 

 

“Seran is my favorite color,” Baekhyun started as he situated himself to mirror Chanyeol’s pose. “It’s a shade of grey that almost looks purple. I like that it’s two colors in one.”

 

“I don’t think we have a name for that color, besides just saying what it looks like. Let me look.” Chanyeol leaned over onto his side, into Baekhyun’s space, reaching behind himself to grab his phone from his back pocket. Instead of returning to his original position, Chanyeol stayed on his side, propping his head up on his arm while he looked at his phone. “Grey...purple,” he typed with one hand, watching the results come up. “There isn’t really a name it looks like, except ‘Ash Purple number 457,’ if you want it in a paint form.” He turned his phone with a smile to show Baekhyun. “Here, hold on.” Chanyeol reached behind him, grabbing a few of the pillows he had and positioning one under his head then looked to Baekhyun. “Lift up a moment.” He waited as Baekhyun blinked a few times then did as he was told, watching Chanyeol place the pillow under his neck and head. Chanyeol smiled as he scooted a little closer to Baekhyun, bringing his phone up between them. “Take your finger and touch the screen, you can scroll like this, or tap like this,” he instructed, watching Baekhyun’s slim finger move over the screen of the phone. “Click here and it will show images of that color.”

 

“There are so many versions of it,” Baekhyun moved his finger over the screen, watching the images scroll past. He glanced at Chanyeol. “Still don’t have your own favorite color?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, turning his phone off and placing it between them. “I like shades of blue and red but still don’t have a favorite. There are too many good colors out there.”

 

“I remember you saying something like that about music. There is too much good music in the world to only have one favorite.”

 

“It’s not fair that you know so much about me and yet I only know a little about you.” Chanyeol traced the lines of the wood, keeping his eyes down. He could feel Baekhyun looking at him. “It’s weird though, at the same time it feels like I’ve known you for years. Even though I barely know anything about you, I still know you.”

 

Baekhyun shifted onto his side, bringing and arm under his head. “I talked back to you every night.”

 

Chanyeol looked up then, finding Baekhyun now studying the patterns of the wood just like he was. “You did?”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to hear me, even if I believed that maybe you would. Well...maybe not hear me, exactly, but maybe you could sense it somehow. Maybe that’s why you feel like you know me.” Baekhyun looked up, finding large round eyes staring at him. 

 

“I’m really happy you’re here, Baekhyun.”

 

“Me too.”

 

++++5

 

In that moment it would have been easy, to lean in, to close the space between them, it would have been too easy. Chanyeol knew it was what he wanted to do, his whole body knew it. He wanted to reach out and touch Baekhyun’s cheek, to see if it was a soft as it looked. He wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Baekhyun, to feel his lips against his own. It scared him when the realization hit him, staring back at Baekhyun, seeing the stars shine back in his eyes. So instead he tucked his hand under his waist and pushed himself up, suggesting they call it a night. This time he made sure Baekhyun took his bed, even after he tried to scurry back to the couch. Chanyeol had caught him around the waist, making them both laugh, and walked him back to the bed, gently pushing him to sit on it before returning to the couch. Admittedly, the thought of Baekhyun sleeping in his bed did not help where his mind had shifted that evening. Would his pillows smell like him now? Probably not after just one night, but the thought did bring a small smile to his face. 

 

“Get a grip,” Chanyeol hissed under his breath, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. It felt too soon to like Baekhyun, but here he was, consumed with thoughts of him. And it wasn’t like Baekhyun would like him back, especially so soon. No, this was just him, just stupid Chanyeol, with his stupid thoughts and stupid clouded emotions. He wasn’t… no, he couldn’t be falling for Baekhyun, especially after only one day. “Shit,” he muttered, curling into the back of couch, wishing he could just burrow into the cushions and hide from his feelings

 

“Are you awake?” 

 

Chanyeol jumped, looking back over his shoulder to see Baekhyun standing a few feet away from the bedroom door. His legs were bare, only covered to mid-thigh where the hem of Chanyeol’s oversized hoodie landed. His hair was a mess, sticking up in random places.  _ God, he’s cute _ , Chanyeol thought before shaking it away. “Everything alright?” 

 

Baekhyun bit his lip, hands twining in front of him. “It’s just...it’s a really big bed, in a big empty room, and I can’t sleep. Would you stay with me till I fall asleep?”

 

“Of course.” Chanyeol got to his feet and grabbed his pillow, motioning for Baekhyun to lead the way back to the room. He watched as Baekhyun got back into bed, pulling the hoodie back off and placing it at the foot of the bed.  _ ‘Shit shit shit shit,’ _ was all Chanyeol could think as he saw Baekhyun in only a white t-shirt and the boxers they had bought that day. Before his mind or body could betray him, Chanyeol laid down on other side of the bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. 

 

“I share a place with my brother, his room is just down the hall from mine. I’ve never really slept without hearing the sound of his snoring.” Baekhyun turned over onto his side, looking up at Chanyeol as he curled his knees up. “You don’t snore though, so everything is too quiet.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, looking from the spot on the ceiling to Baekhyun.“Most people would be happy that they don’t have to listen to someone snoring. Maybe I could put some music on for you, would that would help?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, pushing his face into the pillow, causing his cheek to puff out. Chanyeol resisted the urge to poke it. “No, I already feel calmer now. It's better with you here.”

 

He couldn’t stop his hand, one moment he was looking at Baekhyun and the next he was petting the top of his head. His hair was soft, as soft as he thought it would be. He wanted to run his fingers through it, watch the silky silver strands move between his fingers, but he held back, instead running his hand from the top of his head down to the back of his neck. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to cause Chanyeol to stop breathing. He brought his hand quickly back to his side, tucking into his body, it was safer there. He cleared his throat. “Get some rest,” he said, glad it was dark in the room so Baekhyun couldn’t see that his face was completely red. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, stealing one last look at Baekhyun’s eyes before closing his own. 

 

“Goodnight, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said softly. He could still feel the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand on the top of his head. It was foolish to relish in that feeling. Foolish that his heart was currently trying to escape from his chest because of a small gesture from someone just trying to calm him down. Foolish. 

 

+

 

The store had been busy that day, with a rush of new customers wanting books on astronomy or space. As far as he could remember, Chanyeol had never before had to put an order in for new space books, but by mid afternoon he had already placed three. The world still hadn’t settled down since Castor went missing, and now that it had almost been a week without any plausible scientific explanation, people were wanting to find their own answers. Chanyeol understood that need to understand, he himself had been doing everything he could to figure out what had happened before Baekhyun showed up on his doorstep. 

 

He looked up from the computer when he heard both Baekhyun and Jongin laugh from somewhere in the store. It made him incredibly happy that both Kyungsoo and Jongin liked and accepted Baekhyun. Jongin hadn’t questioned anything, just smiled with wide happy eyes and hugged Baekhyun, welcoming him to Earth. 

 

“Nini is smitten,” Kyungsoo said as he came out of his office, patting down his pockets. 

 

“On top of your head,” Chanyeol said with a smile as Kyungsoo reached up to his head where his glasses sat. “Jongin likes everyone.”

 

Kyungsoo came around the counter. “True, but this is different, he is never this open with new people. Sure, he is nice and will talk to them, but he never tells them a lot about himself until he gets to know them better. I just heard them talking about something silly he did in the third grade.”

 

“You getting jealous?” Chanyeol nudged him with his elbow, earning a smack to his arm. 

 

“Maybe, are you?” 

 

Chanyeol’s fingers jumped on the keyboard, typing in a few extra letters. Cursing himself, he cleared the field and started typing again. “No, of course not. Why would I be?”

 

Kyungsoo turned so he was facing Chanyeol better. “Because you shot my boyfriend dagger eyes when he pulled Baekhyun into a hug. And you keep looking off towards where they are.”

 

“Only because they’re so loud. It’s distracting.” Chanyeol kept his eyes lowered as he started straightening their business cards in front of the register. “And I didn’t give Jongin any look, you have poor eyesight, so we can’t trust anything you say you saw.”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed a few returned books that sat at the end of the counter. “Uh huh.”

 

Chanyeol was about to throw a pen at him when Baekhyun and Jongin came around the corner. Baekhyun caught his eyes and gave him a small smile and wave as they made their way over to the counter. 

 

Jongin leaned down and gave Kyungsoo a quick kiss. “We’re hungry, so I’m taking him on a food run. Do you guys want anything from Dill’s?”

 

Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up, cheeks an obvious shade of red. “My usual is fine, thanks,” he mumbled before smacking Jongin’s hands away from poking at his sides. 

 

Jongin made a cooing noise before swinging his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding him close so he couldn’t escape. “Just accept my love!” he yelled, leaning down to pepper kisses all over a squirming Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo broke away with a laugh, skipping across the room and out of reach of Jongin. “I will leave you here tonight to walk home if you don’t stop.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Jongin sauntered over to Kyungsoo, pushing him into the office and closing the door behind them. He shook his head when he heard Kyungsoo’s muffled curse and Jongin’s laugh. He was aware that Baekhyun had moved around the counter and was now close to him, close enough that he could feel his body heat. He stopped himself from shifting closer. 

 

“Are they always like this?” Baekhyun asked with a grin, looking from the closed office door to Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol dropped the pen he was playing with, picking it up with a mental curse. “Yeah, they can get like this sometimes. Usually it’s only in front of me or maybe Jongdae, you are now part of a very exclusive club of sickening cuteness.”

 

“I’m honored.” Baekhyun placed his hand over his heart. “So, what should I order to eat for lunch? What’s your favorite?”

 

“I like the fried chicken glazed in a spicy honey. If you like hot things, you will like that for sure.” Chanyeol ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head again when he heard books fall in the office. “I would tell them to get a room, but sadly the office is one, technically.”

 

Baekhyun was about to say something when the office door opened, Jongin emerging with a large smile on his face and his hair sticking out in different directions. “Alright, let’s get some food,” Jongin said, walking towards the front of the shop, stopping at the door to wait for Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol as he made his way around the counter again. “I’ll get us the fried chicken to share.” He turned towards the office, seeing Kyungsoo sitting on the edge of a desk, shirt askew and lips swollen. He waved, and Kyungsoo returned it as he put his glasses back on his face. 

 

Jongin swung an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder once he got to the door. “We’ll be back soon, guys.” 

 

Chanyeol watched them through the store’s front windows till he couldn’t see them any longer. His stomach felt heavy, this was the first time Baekhyun had left him since coming here two days ago. He wanted to run after him, make a flimsy excuse that he actually didn’t know what he wanted to eat and needed to see the menu. He knew Baekhyun would be back soon, but he didn’t like how he felt without him there. Which really was silly since he had lived just fine without him until he showed up. 

 

“Going somewhere?” Kyungsoo asked as he came out of the office, hands running over his shirt to straighten out the new wrinkles. 

 

Chanyeol bit his lip, not realizing he had taken a few steps away from the counter. “I just… no, um, just stretching my legs.” He didn’t give any response when he heard Kyungsoo laugh under his breath. He didn’t need to prove himself to his friend, instead he told him his shirt was still untucked in the back and returned to the counter. 

 

+

 

They started a routine after that first day of Baekhyun joining him at work. He would wake up and get ready, then wake Baekhyun up, always trying not to laugh at the odd sleeping position he would always find him in. He only slept in the bed with Baekhyun only if he asked him to, never wanting to make assumptions. Chanyeol would make a fast breakfast for them while Baekhyun got ready, then they would talk about the plans for the day while they ate before heading out. Baekhyun would help around the shop, dusting the rows of books, or sweeping the floors, even when Chanyeol had told him not to, since it was Jongdae’s job to do it when he worked every few days. Baekhyun got to meet Jongdae the third day, Chanyeol telling him that Baekhyun was an old friend of his from the town his grandparents were from. It seemed the simplest explanation, since everyone knew Chanyeol only had a few friends and anyone he knew Kyungsoo was bound to know. 

 

Jongin only had the first day off from work, but he made a point of coming to the shop every day for lunch. By the fourth day, Baekhyun was waiting at the door with everyone’s order and stating he would lead the way to the deli. He returned every time with a triumphant smile and hands full of everyone’s food. 

 

Chanyeol found himself watching as Baekhyun tried a new dish from the deli, his eyes going wide with delight as he crammed more food into his mouth. Chanyeol had called him a gerbil the day before, pulling up a video of one stuffing its cheeks to prove his point to Baekhyun. Chanyeol wasn’t sure how he never choked while cramming that much food into his mouth, but he deemed it impressive. He felt a tug on his ear, pulling his attention away from Baekhyun and back to the group. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Jongin grinned. “I said you should take Baekhyun out tonight. He said the only thing you two do when you get home is have dinner and talk outside.”

 

“I like talking to him,” Baekhyun said after pushing the food in his mouth over to one cheek. 

 

Kyungsoo waved a hand dismissively. “Chanyeol isn’t that interesting.”

 

“He has his moments,” Jongin said, nudging Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his own before feeding him a bite from his plate. 

 

“I’m sitting right here,” Chanyeol pouted, pushing his food around in his bowl, looking up to find Baekhyun’s eyes on him. 

 

“We don’t have to go anywhere, I like our evenings,” Baekhyun said, reaching out to pat Chanyeol’s hand. 

 

Chanyeol looked at the warm hand that covered his own. “Well...there is an old drive-in theater we can go to.”

 

Baekhyun took his hand back, swallowing a few times to get rid of the food he’d just crammed into his mouth. “I don’t know what that is.”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s a place where you park your car and watch a movie from it, it’s all outside,” Chanyeol answered before looking back to his bowl of unfinished noodles. 

 

“That sounds nice, watching something outside, under the stars.” Baekhyun smiled before scooping up some food with his spoon. He wasn’t great at chopsticks yet so he opted for forks and spoons when he could. “Have you tried this kammi before?” he asked, bringing the spoon up to Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

Chanyeol grinned. “Kimchi, and I already have som-” His words were cut off as Baekhyun pushed the spoon into his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun started to laugh as Chanyeol tried to talk around the spoon in his mouth. “It’s really good, right? Here, we can share.” 

 

Chanyeol let him add more of the kimchi to his spoon, taking advantage of Baekhyun looking elsewhere to move his own kimchi off to the side. He didn’t want to let Baekhyun know he had his own bowl, especially with how happy he was at the thought of sharing his. He could feel eyes on him, and he saw that Jongin and Kyungsoo were staring at him, both with irritating smirks on their faces. He flipped them off quickly before Baekhyun brought the loaded spoon back to his mouth. Averting his attention back to Baekhyun, he took the offered bite with a smile and a soft thank you. 

 

+

 

“It’s not a date,” Chanyeol grumbled into his phone, pushing another shirt aside in disgust. 

 

“Then why are you calling me about what to wear?” Kyungsoo asked from the other end. 

 

Chanyeol could tell his friend was smiling, he was enjoying tormenting him. “I didn’t ask for the whole outfit, just if a hoodie would be too dressed down.”

 

“Well, hoodies and ripped jeans are your go-to, but if you want to impress Baek-”

 

“I didn’t say that.” Chanyeol pulled out a grey hoodie, holding it to his body before putting it back. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed into the phone. “Look, do you want my help or not? Jongin already gave Baekhyun a button-up that didn’t fit me very well, so he is already looking better than you tonight.”

 

Chanyeol groaned and squatted down to the ground, placing his hand over his eyes. “All I own are hoodies and t-shirts.”

 

“I can send Nini over with a few of his shirts, you guys are almost the same size.”

 

“No.” Chanyeol fell onto his back, looking up at the row of hanging shirts and hoodies. “Why didn’t you tell me I dressed like a slob?”

 

“A cute slob.”

 

“Stop, I’ll tell Jongin you’re flirting with me.” Chanyeol ran his hand over his face, eyes scanning the clothes. “Wait, I do have something!” Chanyeol got to his feet, pushing aside an extremely bright orange hoodie. “The sweater your mom bought me last year, the one I wore to her Christmas party, that v-neck navy blue one.” Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo giggle into the phone, whispering something, presumably to Jongin, that he couldn’t make out. “Soo, focus!”

 

Kyungsoo laughed before clearing his throat. “Yes, that sweater would work. As long as it’s not the sweater she made, bless her, she tries.”

 

Chanyeol perked up when he heard movement in his room; Baekhyun was done with his shower. “Which button up did Jongin give him?” he asked Kyungsoo, creeping towards the closed closet door. Chanyeol had grabbed a quick shower the second they were home, then promptly hid himself in his walk-in closet. He was nervous for tonight, not because it was a date, as Kyungsoo kept insisting, but because it would be the first time they had gone out together that didn’t have anything to do with work. Sure, they had had that first day together, but that had been more of a shopping errand, and Baekhyun had made himself sick on ice cream so it didn’t count. 

 

“It was a light grey,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol could hear Jongin whisper something that made Kyungsoo laugh and whisper, “You’re right.” 

 

“What? What did he say?” Chanyeol asked, cracking open the door slightly to peer into his room. 

 

“Nini said he will look  _ really _ good in that color.”

 

Chanyeol was about to respond when he saw Baekhyun walk into view, still buttoning up the shirt. It was still open over his chest, Chanyeol’s eyes instantly going to the exposed sliver of skin. “I’m in trouble.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed again. “Yeah, you are. Get dressed and have fun on your date.”

 

“For the last time, it’s  _ not _ a date.”

 

“Uh-huh, good luck on your non-date.” 

 

Chanyeol pocketed his phone when he heard the click of Kyungsoo hanging up on him, and realized he was still ogling Baekhyun through the door. He quickly turned away, a little too quickly in fact, because he nearly tripped on a pile of dirty clothes, just managing to catch himself on the doorframe before he crashed out the door and into the bedroom. Breathing hard, he grabbed the sweater and pulled it over his head. “Are you freaking kidding me,” he grumbled when he realized he had put it on backwards, fumbling with the sleeves before turning it around properly. 

 

“You ready in there?” Baekhyun asked as he approached the closet. “Didn’t get lost did you?” He jumped back when Chanyeol burst through the door, one arm stuck halfway through one of the sweater’s sleeves. “Uh...need help?” 

 

Chanyeol grunted as he pushed his arm through the sleeve. “No, I got it.” He ran his hands through his wavy hair, trying his best to look relaxed. His hands stopped moving when he finally looked at Baekhyun. The shirt fit his broad shoulders perfectly, and he’d rolled the sleeves up his forearms, revealing lean muscles. The curve of the shirt lined his hourglass shape, the hem landing just below his hips. It was too perfect a fit. He had paired it with the jeans and sneakers they had bought the other day. He thought back to what Kyungsoo and Jongin had said, that Baekhyun would look good in the shirt. “I hate you, Kyungsoo,” he muttered under his breath, eyes giving Baekhyun another once over.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Nothing. Um. You l-look good.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, busying his hands by pulling the sweater in place properly. 

 

Baekhyun beamed at the compliment, hands running down his shirt as he gave himself a look over. “I’m happy Jongin thought it would fit and gave it to me. I like it a lot, it matches my hair.”

 

Chanyeol could feel himself nodding like a fool. He was right, the shirt was the perfect shade of gray to go with Baekhyun’s silver hair. No doubt Jongin had thought of this as well. He hated both of his friends in that moment. He knew this was exactly what they had wanted. 

 

Baekhyun, meanwhile, seemed oblivious to the turmoil he was in. “I like your sweater,” he said, walking up to Chanyeol. Chanyeol held his breath when Baekhyun reached around to the back of his neck, feeling the soft tickle of his fingers against his skin as he tucked the sweater’s tag into the collar. “Tag was out,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol managed. His voice was heavy, his skin had broken out in goosebumps. Baekhyun’s fingers had been cool, especially compared to how hot his skin felt now. He found himself staring at Baekhyun’s face, noting the few freckles that dotted his soft skin. There was one above the point of his upper lip, and one on his cheek, just at the spot where it would shine when he smiled. His cheeks were like little mochis when he smiled, so pinchable. And kissable. No. Not kissable. Baekhyun was his friend, and the feelings he had developed for him over the past week were friendly, and friends don’t kiss. Friends don't cause goosebumps when they touch you, or cause your mind to get foggy when they were near. 

 

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Baekhyun brought his finger up, touching the space between Chanyeol’s eyebrows. “Your face is scrunching.”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and took a small step back from Baekhyun’s touch. It was hard for him to breathe with Baekhyun being that close. “We should head out, don’t want to miss the movie.”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, letting his hand drop to his side, already missing the feeling of Chanyeol’s skin under his finger. “After you.” He gestured for Chanyeol to step in front of him before following him out of the apartment. 

 

++++6

 

Chanyeol knew he should have been paying more attention to the road, but he kept finding himself glancing at Baekhyun, sitting in the passenger seat beside him. He looked positively radiant, his silver hair wild in the wind, laughing as he let his hand ride over the air currents. Chanyeol had surprised Baekhyun when he had taken the roof and sides of his Jeep off, opening the entire top of the car up for them. The majority of the drive, Baekhyun had one or both of his hands out of the car, smiling up at the sky. Chanyeol was both happy and relieved when they finally arrived at the drive-in and pulled into a spot for the movie. He didn’t need to get into an accident because he couldn’t look away from Baekhyun. 

 

They ordered a few drinks and snacks, then set up in the back seats of the Jeep so they would have a little more space to stretch their legs. The only problem was that they had to sit closer in order to see the movie through the space between the front seats. Chanyeol only had to move an inch, and they would be touching. The more Chanyeol tried to deny it, the more the night continued to feel like a date, nervous glances at each other and all. 

 

“The sound will come out of those speakers over there, and we will see people act out a story on the screen there.” Chanyeol pulled his phone from his pocket. “A little like this.” 

 

Baekhyun leaned into the small space, face getting closer to the phone as Chanyeol brought up a video on the screen. “We have something like this, but it’s much more real, basically like it’s happening right in front of us. I don’t know your term.”

 

“Oh, you mean 3-D? Yeah we aren’t there yet, not fully at least.” Chanyeol closed the app and was about to put it away when Baekhyun’s hand stopped him. He could hear the movie start, the few lights that lined the drive-in started to dim, the other movie-goers huddling down in their cars. All he could focus on was how his stomach flipped and his breath caught in his throat at Baekhyun’s small touch. 

 

“Are those your parents?” Baekhyun asked, pointing to the photo Chanyeol used for his lockscreen. 

 

Nodding, Chanyeol smiled down at his phone. “My mom and dad. It’s just my dad now though, but he’s in the States for a few more years. He’s a project manager for an architecture firm. My mom...I didn’t get that chance to take her with me for another tattoo.”

 

Baekhyun turned his palm up from where he was touching Chanyeol’s phone, fingers capturing Chanyeol’s. “I remember.” He gave them a light squeeze. “She’s beautiful, I see where you get your smile.”

 

Chanyeol felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. Hearing Baekhyun’s words, feeling his touch, he was overcome with a sudden sense of clarity. There was so much happening at once for him, remembering all the things Baekhyun had said before and now, what they truly meant. They were simple words, but it was what was unsaid that Chanyeol felt. Baekhyun was supporting him without truly saying anything, showing that he understood what Chanyeol was feeling and that it was okay if Chanyeol didn’t want to talk about it. Instead of pressing for more, Baekhyun chose to compliment his mother and not pity her or him. He had felt so grounded when Baekhyun had taken his hand; everything had sharpened. He had felt this way with Baekhyun before, though not nearly as strongly, when Baekhyun had asked if they wanted to wait to ice his wrist before running errands. Baekhyun had shown he cared without saying too much. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice almost a whisper, noticing that at some point they had moved closer to each other. Baekhyun was pressed lightly against him, head tilted towards him while Chanyeol looked down at their hands. 

 

“You don’t ha-” Baekhyun started, but his words were taken by Chanyeol’s lips, and his breath along with them. He broke the kiss with a deep shuddering breath in, but didn’t move far, resting his forehead against Chanyeol’s.

 

It was too short, Chanyeol didn’t get a fair chance to enjoy the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips. He wanted, needed more. He caught Baekhyun’s wide eyes as he brought his hands to Baekhyun’s cheeks and pulled him to his lips again. Baekhyun’s lips fit perfectly below Chanyeol’s, they were smaller than his own but just as needy. There was no resistance from Baekhyun this time, instead he melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

A loud pop sounded somewhere behind them, making Chanyeol jump slightly in Baekhyun’s hold. Baekhyun barely seemed to notice, pressing closer, sighing into the kiss as Chanyeol moved his hands down his back, wrapping them around his waist. 

 

“Get your refund at the ticket booth,” a man said as he walked past the Jeep, startling them apart. 

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, looking around. He could see a few people standing next to the projection booth, a small stream of smoke coming from a large machine. “What happened?”

 

The man gestured towards the booth. “The projection light burst. Unfortunately we don’t have a spare, since that was brand new.” The man gave a slight nod before walking to the next car to deliver the news. 

 

“I think it was me,” Baekhyun said, slumping into his chair when Chanyeol turned to look at him. “I’m a bit sensitive to lights when I get strong surges of emotions.”

 

Chanyeol grinned. “My kiss made you blow a light?” He turned away from Baekhyun’s slap on his arm, grin turning into a full-on smile. “Wait, did you do that to the light at my place too?”

 

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t slump any deeper into the chair if he tried. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Chanyeol leaned closer to Baekhyun and gently took hold of his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “I don’t mind buying more light bulbs, as long as I get to keep kissing you.” Baekhyun stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, making Chanyeol grin before leaning down to kiss it. He let go of Baekhyun’s wrists to hold his neck and jaw instead, pulling him into him. He could feel Baekhyun giggle into the kiss, his hands smoothing over his shoulders. Chanyeol kissed him a few moments longer before pulling away, taking a deep breath, leaning his head against Baekhyun’s. “I didn’t hear any more lights blow.”

 

Baekhyun pinched his neck. “Why do you so sound disappointed?” he asked, a little winded.

 

Chanyeol laughed with a shrug. “I guess I need to try harder in the future.” Chanyeol gave him a quick peck before taking hold of the roll bars, hoisting himself out of the back of the Jeep. 

 

Baekhyun started climbing over the front seat, sitting down just as Chanyeol got into the driver's seat. “That wasn’t an answer.”

 

Chanyeol turned the key, and the Jeep came to life, its green interior lights catching Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol stared at him for a moment before putting the car into gear. “I like that I can affect you that way.”

 

Baekhyun closed his mouth, not sure when it had dropped open, pulling on his seatbelt. “Just drive, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help laughing as he started to navigate out of the drive-in. Reaching across the small space between them, he took hold of Baekhyun’s hand. He let Baekhyun place their hands on his thigh, trying to hide the smile on his face by turning to look out the side of his car. 

 

+

 

Chanyeol was floating, the only thing keeping him even slightly grounded was Baekhyun's hand in his own. Even that felt too soft and weightless until he would feel Baekhyun's thumb run up the side of his hand. He had kissed a number of people in his life, and some of those kisses had been great, but none of them had caused him to feel like this. A voice in the back of his mind told him it was because Baekhyun wasn't human, so of course he would feel different, but as quick as that thought came, Chanyeol pushed it away. It was just Baekhyun. Everything he did felt different to Chanyeol, the simplest actions creating unique reactions. He had never felt comfortable with someone the way he did with Baekhyun. His body had never reacted to anyone the way it did to him, affected by even simple glances, or just holding hands, like they were now. Everything always felt different, shifting everything inside of him from what he knew. 

 

He was fully aware of how badly he had wanted to kiss Baekhyun, for days now if he was honest with himself. All of the feelings that had done nothing but grow every day proved how badly he wanted to kiss him, to even hold his hand. Chanyeol knew the moment Baekhyun took his hand that he couldn’t hold back any longer. So he had kissed him. Feeling Baekhyun jolt at the surprise had sobered Chanyeol for a moment, scaring him into thinking that what he had done was wrong and Baekhyun did not at all feel the same way. And when Baekhyun had pulled away from him, he had felt a rush of cold creep up his spine. But Baekhyun hadn't pulled away completely, and he was sure he felt him press his lips against his before breaking the kiss. Clinging to that thought,Chanyeol dove in once more, hoping that Baekhyun wanted him as much as he did in that moment. Chanyeol couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, thinking back to Baekhyun taking hold of him and kissing him back. All of his worries had melted away with the feeling of Baekhyun’s perfect lips against his own. 

 

“Stop smiling,” Baekhyun said from his seat, pinching the top of Chanyeol’s hand,which he was still holding in his lap. 

 

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun, smiling even bigger than before. “Why? I’ve been told I have a great smile, you should enjoy it.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, both of his hands now holding Chanyeol’s. “Too many teeth. I swear I think you have more than a normal person.”

 

“I have a great smile, thank you very much.” Chanyeol gave a curt nod before looking back to the road. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hand when he heard him whisper that he agreed. 

 

“Where are we going, by the way?” Baekhyun asked, looking out the open window, playing in the wind with his free hand. 

 

“Nowhere really, I just wasn’t ready to go home yet, enjoying this time with you.” Chanyeol took a slow turn, harder to do with one hand but he wasn’t going to let go of Baekhyun’s hand if he didn’t have to. “I can head back home if you want though.”

 

Baekhyun rested his head against the seat, gazing up at the night sky. “This is nice, you can take the long way home.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, running his thumb over the side of Baekhyun’s hand. As happy as he was with what was happening between them, the longer he drove, the more he realized that it also scared the hell out of him. As much as Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun, to have Baekhyun consume him, he was scared to let that happen. All the what if’s started creeping into Chanyeol’s mind. What if they couldn’t be intimate because they were different, what if Chanyeol wasn’t enough for him? Worse, what if everything was perfect, but Baekhyun couldn’t stay with him? What if, even with everything between them, Baekhyun had to go back home? Chanyeol took a deep breath, quickly glancing towards Baekhyun. He had his hand out the window again, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Chanyeol looked back to the road, one thought stronger than anything else: Baekhyun was way too precious to him already. 

 

+

 

The drive home took them almost two hours, Chanyeol letting Baekhyun enjoy the night driving under the stars. At one point Baekhyun had made Chanyeol promise to keep the top off of his Jeep every day that it wasn’t raining. Baekhyun enjoyed letting his hands play in the rush of wind far too much to have Chanyeol deny him, earning him the largest smile of the night. 

 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand on the walk from the Jeep up the stairs to the front door of his apartment. He had barely put the keys back on their hook before he was pushed against the closing door, Baekhyun’s hands fisted into his shirt, his lips meeting his own. Chanyeol moaned deep in his chest when he felt Baekhyun’s warm tongue lick at his lips. 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed when Baekhyun’s lips moved down to his neck, kissing along his pulse point. The muscles in his stomach spasmed when he felt fingers slip under his sweater. He was sure Baekhyun could feel the hard pounding of his heart as he explored his stomach and ribs. His own hands held tightly to Baekhyun’s hips, holding him close to his body, enjoying the heat he added to his already overheated body. A nip at his ear shot sparks down Chanyeol’s spine, pooling in his groin. Taking a deep breath in, he pushed Baekhyun gently away from his body, instantly missing the way it felt. “Wait, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun licked his lips, still tasting Chanyeol’s skin there. “Why, is this not okay?” He was breathing hard, just as hard as Chanyeol’s was. Everything felt electric to him, his fingers, still resting on Chanyeol’s lower stomach zinging with every feather light touch. 

 

Chanyeol laughed softly, smoothing away the strands of silver hair that had fallen into Baekhyun’s eyes. “I… I don’t want to go to fast, and if you keep kissing me like this I won’t want to stop.”

 

“And if I don’t want to stop?”

 

“I just...I think we should take it a little slower. I mean we don’t even know if what you do and what we do to be intimate is the same thing.”

 

“It works the same way.” Baekhyun removed his hands from inside of Chanyeol’s shirt and brought them up to his face, running his fingers over Chanyeol’s kiss-swollen lips. “I have wanted to kiss you for so long.”

 

“How long?” Chanyeol kissed at the fingers on his lips, smiling when Baekhyun shook his head. 

 

“Long enough.” He pushed up onto his tiptoes, placing a lingering kiss to his lips. 

 

Chanyeol leaned into the kiss, arms itching to take hold of Baekhyun, to crush him to his body.  _ Too fast. _ The thought slammed into Chanyeol’s mind, his eyes snapping open as he pulled away slightly from Baekhyun. He couldn’t stop his body from responding to Baekhyun, he was already becoming hard, his skin sensitive to every touch of Baekhyun’s fingers. He had never felt this overwhelmed by someone in his life. He needed to breathe, to think things through, not let his body take over.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He kept his hands still on Chanyeol’s neck, not wanting to upset him. “We can take it slow.” he whispered, watching Chanyeol open his eyes slowly to look at him. “This is enough.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said. “This is just...a lot for me.”

 

“I know, I understand.” 

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun took a step back, his gaze lowered, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. He already missed the feeling of Baekhyun’s touch, the heat of his body, and by the look on his face he knew Baekhyun felt the same way. Baekhyun was giving him space, picking up on the swell of emotions and thoughts Chanyeol was obviously having. Chanyeol could already feel the pull to bring him back, to kiss away the worries he was giving him. He immediately felt bad, felt stupid, for feeling this way. He had been so sure of what he wanted at the drive-in, and now... 

 

“Fuck it.” Chanyeol lunged forward, grabbing Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kissing him. He felt Baekhyun’s jaw lower, letting him into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Hands wrapped around his neck, pulling Chanyeol down further, tugging him back till Baekhyun was against the wall. 

 

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol’s hands moved down his body, gripping his hips so hard that he felt a small bite of pain. He didn’t care, not if it meant he got to feel Chanyeol pressed against him like this. His fingers tangled in Chanyeol’s dark curly locks, squeezing tight when Chanyeol bit down on his lip. He couldn’t help moving his hips into Chanyeol, groaning at the friction. He wanted more, but he knew he needed to hold back or risk scaring Chanyeol away again. 

 

Chanyeol moved his lips up Baekhyun’s jaw, tongue pulling the lobe of his ear into his mouth. “I’m still... I don’t think I want do everything tonight,” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun gave a breathy laugh. “You’re giving me very mixed signals, Chanyeol.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m all over the place. But...I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I feel differently about this--about you, than any other person I’ve been with. I just...I want our first time together to be everything you deserve, and I want a little more time to make that happen. Is that okay?”

 

Baekhyun blinked up at Chanyeol, who was looking at him with his lip caught between his teeth, eyes searching. He looked so small in that moment, worried almost. All Baekhyun could do was nod, smiling as he watched Chanyeol’s own smile grow.

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol said. “I think I still want to keep kissing you now though.” He nipped at the spot under Baekhyun’s ear, making him shiver under his hands. “Is that okay too?”.”

 

Baekhyun nodded again. He wanted anything and everything Chanyeol would give to him. He had already waited this long, he could wait longer if it meant making Chanyeol happy. He let Chanyeol guide him on wobbly legs, passing the living room and entering his dark bedroom. The only light came from a small model of the moon that sat on the top of his dresser, a warm orange glow giving off just enough light to make out the items in the room. Chanyeol pulled him towards him, letting go of his hand to take hold of his face, angling it up before leaning down to kiss him. It was soft compared to how fevered the one minutes ago was, it melted Baekhyun to his core. Chanyeol walked them to the bed, never parting their lips till Baekhyun could do nothing but fall back. 

 

Chanyeol crawled over Baekhyun, slotting his leg between Baekhyun’s, bringing his knee up just enough to press his thigh against him. Chanyeol kissed his way to Baekhyun’s neck, nipping at his earlobe. He felt Baekhyun arch against him when he sucked on the spot of his neck just below his ear. He ground his hips down, a moan caught in his chest at the feeling of how hard Baekhyun was against him. He started a slow rhythm, grinding down against Baekhyun, moaning when Baekhyun brought a leg around his waist, moving up against him. It was the perfect amount of friction, he was so hard, just as hard as Chanyeol was. He had caused that, they had caused that for each other. It was a delicious feeling knowing he had done that to Chanyeol. 

 

He wanted more, to feel his hot skin against him, to feel him everywhere. It’s what he had wanted for so long. But Chanyeol was asking for time, to be in the place he needed to be in to be with Baekhyun. Baekhyun had waited for so long, he was already in that place where he was comfortable and wanting. If Chanyeol needed that time, he would be understanding, and give that to him. But that didn’t mean he had to be totally good. He snaked a hand between them, fingers playing with the button of Chanyeol’s pants. “Can I touch you?” He waited for Chanyeol’s nod before undoing the button and zipper and slipping his hand inside his jeans. Big. Chanyeol was big, he had felt enough through the layers of clothes but it didn’t give him true justice. 

 

Chanyeol moved against Baekhyun’s hand, closing his eyes at the feeling. Baekhyun had accepted what he had asked for, this was his compromise and he wasn’t going to deny him that. Bringing his own hand down Baekhyun’s side, he gave a quick glance to Baekhyun before sliding his hand into his pants as well. He loved the sound Baekhyun made once he took hold of him, thumb grazing over the tip before falling into the same rhythm of Baekhyun’s strokes. The constant motion of Baekhyun’s hand as they ground their hips into each other, it was building him up quickly. It didn’t help that Baekhyun was kissing him again, tongue moving languidly against his own, moaning into his mouth, his body starting to move quicker underneath him. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, he hadn’t thought they would end up touching like this when he got them to his bed, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying every little moment of this. The feeling of Baekhyun’s lips against his own, his breath and moans entering his mouth. The way Baekhyun stroked him, his thumb playing with his tip every few moments. And the way Baekhyun felt in his own hand, the constant push into his palm. It was all too much and too little at the same time. 

 

“Chanyeol.” 

 

Baekhyun’s whisper broke Chanyeol from his thoughts. He could feel Baekhyun tense beneath him moments before he felt the release on his hand. It was all he needed to fall over the edge, kissing Baekhyun fully on the mouth as he came seconds after him. 

 

+

 

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes,the sliver of light coming through his drawn curtains hitting his face just at the right angle to wake him. He felt impossibly warm. The cloudiness of sleep starting to lift, he looked down to see a mop of silver hair tucked just under his chin. He ran his fingers through the silver strands, smiling when he heard soft contented sounds come from Baekhyun. Everything about his room and bed was the same but everything felt so incredibly different now. He wasn’t sure if he could be in his room anymore without thinking of Baekhyun occupying its space. He tilted his head, placing a soft kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head, breathing in the soft scent of his shampoo. 

 

They had gone further than Chanyeol had expected. It wasn’t like he’d never slept with someone after the first or second date, or had one night stands. But for some reason with Baekhyun he wanted time, time to make whatever it was they had amazing. He wanted nothing to be rushed with Baekhyun, he wanted to enjoy every small moment. Last night was enough to last him a lifetime, if he was honest with himself. But waking up with Baekhyun in his arms for the first time, he already new he would crave it for the rest of his life. This feeling of being truly content had never happened to him before. And it scared the living hell out of him.

 

“Morning,” Baekhyun mumbled, turning over to lay on his other side to face Chanyeol, his hand trailing up his stomach till it rested on his chest, fingers playing with the little tufts of hair. “Have you been awake long?”

 

The light from the window hit Baekhyun’s eyes, illuminating the soft brown color, flecks of gold shining brightly. Chanyeol allowed himself a moment to stare before answering. “Not too long. Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

 

“Mm no, I don’t want you to get up yet. I like it here, with you.” He kissed a small freckle near Chanyeol’s rib, smiling when Chanyeol laughed at the contact. “Ticklish?” 

 

Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun started poking at his ribs, making him squirm. “Stop! Yes! Yes I’m ticklish and it’s too early to mess with me.” His arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, pulling him closer to his side. He let Baekhyun wrap his own arm around his chest, leg coming up over his thighs. “Once I find where you’re ticklish, then game on. Now stop playing and hold me.”

 

Smiling, Baekhyun nuzzled his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I can do that.”

 

Just as Chanyeol was thinking he could fall back to sleep like this, his eye snapped open with a sudden realization. “Shit, I have to get up. I forgot I was covering for Jongdae today.” Chanyeol moved out from Baekhyun’s hold as softly as he could, hissing when his feet hit the cold floor. He yelped when arms circled his waist, pulling him back into the bed. He had a just a moment to breathe before Baekhyun was sitting on his thighs, leaning over his body, bringing his face close to Chanyeol’s. 

 

“What? I told you, I have to--”

 

“You didn’t kiss me goodbye,” Baekhyun said, lips pecking the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. 

 

“I hadn’t left yet,” Chanyeol whispered as Baekhyun placed another kiss to the other side of his mouth. He was aware of the fact that he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet, and hours of sleep was waiting behind his closed mouth, but in that moment he didn’t care. He let himself become pliant under Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun kissed each corner of Chanyeol’s lips again before kissing him properly. “You left my side, that is leaving.”

 

Chanyeol arched his back as fingers moved down his ribs, lips kissing their way down his jaw. “I won’t let it happen again.”

 

“Good.” Baekhyun brought his lips back to Chanyeol’s, giving him a soft, barely open-mouthed kiss. “You can get ready now.”

 

It took a moment for Chanyeol to remember why he was getting up in the first place, leaving the warmth of Baekhyun. He could now care less if the shop didn’t open on time, he wanted to stay here with Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun could feel the resolve leave Chanyeol’s body, his large hands holding tighter to his waist. He smiled. “Go get ready,” he said, removing himself from Chanyeol, nudging him with his foot when he stayed where he was. “Kyungsoo will be mad if you don’t show up.”

 

Chanyeol almost wanted to whine, say screw Kyungsoo, but he knew the wrath of his small-statured friend and he wasn’t wanting to feel that today. “Fine.” Chanyeol bounced off the bed, making sure his pout was visible before walking into his bathroom. “You’re coming too, right?” he asked while adding toothpaste to his toothbrush. 

 

“Who else will get you lunch?” Baekhyun answered as he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He took his spot beside Chanyeol, grabbing his own toothbrush and holding it out for Chanyeol to put toothpaste on. 

 

Chanyeol laughed lightly as he did so “I fed myself before you know.”

 

“No, Kyungsoo fed you.”

 

He nodded. “Touche.” He began brushing his teeth, poking Baekhyun’s ribs as he started brushing his teeth as well, trying hard not to smile around the toothbrush. 

 

The car ride was slow. The city had blocked off most of the routes Chanyeol would normally take to the shop. People were lining the streets more than normal, vendors setting up every few yards advertising treats or trinkets. 

 

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked, half hanging out of the window. 

 

“I forgot, it’s Founder’s Day. Basically a celebration of when the city was established. So a sorta birthday. There will be a parade later, with marching bands and everything.” Chanyeol pulled into the back parking lot for the shop. “We should get a few more customers today from it.”

 

Baekhyun hopped out of the car, waiting with his hand out for Chanyeol to take once he was by his side. “I can try and help with the extra work.”

 

Chanyeol smiled as he took the outstretched hand. “That would be nice. And Kyungsoo will be in a little later when we usually get busier, so we should be good.” He unlocked the back door, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand to let him into the store first. “Maybe later we can go out, watch a little of the parade, if you want.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile filled his face. “Yes! I’d like that.”

 

Chanyeol matched Baekhyun’s smile as he started preparing the shop for opening. 

 

+

 

Chanyeol counted out the change for an elderly lady before handing her the bag of books she just purchased. She gave him a warm smile before making her way to the front where Baekhyun stood waiting to hold the door for her. He watched as she patted Baekhyun on the cheek as he opened the door for her, exchanging a few words before she left. 

 

“You’ve got it so bad,” Kyungsoo said at his side. Chanyeol didn’t even know he was there. 

 

“What?” he said, tearing his eyes from Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head. “Exactly. So what happened last night on your date?”

 

“Not a date…” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. Chanyeol looked down at his shoes. “Fine, it was a date.” He shrugged before straightening up the counter. “The movie couldn’t be played so we took a drive and went home.”

 

“You wouldn’t have been smiling like an idiot the entire time I’ve been here and staring at Baekhyun like he is the sun if that was all that happened.”

 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh, putting his face in his hands. “We kissed.”

 

“Yeah I figured, how was it?” 

 

Looking up from his hands, Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s eyes from across the room, who gave him a bright smile before rushing to open the door for a new patron. “Amazing. Ugh, Kyungsoo it was so good. If I could learn to live without breathing I would just so I didn’t have to stop.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Poetic.” He nudged his friend, turning him around to face him. “Was it different? I mean, you know, since he isn’t from around here.”

 

“It was different, Soo, but it wasn’t because he isn’t like us.” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I felt it everywhere, like I was drowning in him and then we ended up on my bed and -”

 

Kyungsoo leaned in, voice lowered. “You hooked up?!”

 

“No, I mean, yes but not fully. Stop looking at me like that, your smile is creepy.”

 

“So then what happened?” Kyungsoo asked, trying hard not to smile. 

 

“Wegaveeachotherhandjobs,” Chanyeol mumbled, face going hot. He was sure Baekhyun could probably feel the heat of it across the room.

 

“What?”

 

Chanyeol leaned in closer to Kyungsoo’s ear and whispered, “We jacked each other off.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a bark of a laugh, punching Chanyeol’s arm. “Look at you, just that and you’re completely done for.” He smiled, watching Chanyeol put his face in his hands again. “Why didn’t you go all the way? I mean Nini and I didn’t, not right away, but it’s a little more your style.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I like him too much already and I don’t know... I want it to be the right time. To be perfect. I mean if I am with him that way, Soo, I would be done for. I am already don-.”

 

“Can we go out now?” Baekhyun asked, coming to the counter, jumping on the balls of his feet. “The older lady said there is a band nearly here.”

 

Kyungsoo started pushing Chanyeol around the counter. “Take him, I got what I wanted from him.”

 

Chanyeol was about to protest, he knew the shop would get busy soon enough and he didn’t want to leave Kyungsoo alone, but he stopped when Kyungsoo said Jongin was on his way over. He took Baekhyun’s ready and outstretched hand, his own smile matching the blinding one on Baekhyun’s face. “We’ll be back, Soo,” Chanyeol, said over his shoulder before being pulled outside. 

 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked for the umpteenth time. They had walked almost two blocks from the shop, stopping every once and awhile to peer at the little stalls that were set up. From food to trinkets to Betta Fish, each stall had something new for Baekhyun to ask about. 

 

“They’re lanterns. You can write messages on them, and when you light them they float up into the air,” Chanyeol explained, looking over the small table of different sized lanterns. He dug into his back pocket for his wallet. “I’ll get us a few, maybe we can write something for your brother.” He took the pack of lanterns from the vendor. “What do you think? Baekhyun?” He suddenly realized he was standing alone. Turning around quickly, he began to scan the faces around him. “Baekhyun?!” Lanterns in hand, Chanyeol pushed into the crowd, calling out Baekhyun’s name. His stomach was knotting, heart felt like it was in his throat. None of the faces around him was the one he desperately wanted to see. Then he heard children laughing near a stall a few feet away, then Baekhyun’s laugh. Chanyeol shoved through the crowds, following the sound of the laughter. He found Baekhyun crouched down, surrounded by a group of giggling children. The children were blowing bubbles at him, and Baekhyun was making some of his own, but without the soap, blowing them from between the circle he made with his forefinger and thumb. Shit. Chanyeol marched over and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm. “Baekhyun, what are you doing? People can see you.” He tried to keep his voice calm, trying not to scare the children that were now staring up at him. 

 

“No one will know the difference between the bubbles, it’s alright,” Baekhyun said, letting Chanyeol pull him into his arms. 

 

“You were gone, Baekhyun. I turned around and you were gone.” Chanyeol closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of Baekhyun’s scent. He started to calm down now that Baekhyun was in his arms, safe. “Baekhyun, people are still freaking out about you disappearing from the sky.” He let Baekhyun lean back to look up at him. “People aren’t used to seeing someone make bubbles out of their hands. It would cause more people to wonder and question about you than not.” Chanyeol ran his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, moving it away from his eyes. “You just can’t run off like that, and do things like this.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “I didn’t think about it that way, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun started walking them back to the sidewalk. “I won’t disappear on you again. Promise.”

 

Chanyeol leaned down, kissing the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “Good.” He started them down a path of stalls, trying to find a vacant spot to stand once the band made its way to them. “How did you make the bubbles?”

 

“Wishes.” Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s waist once they came to a stop. “The wishes you all make on stars, we absorb them. Sometimes we can grant what you ask for, but just simple things like finding a lost sock or doing well on a test. Wishes are powerful things, though, and what we can’t give to you, we can use ourselves.”

 

“So you make wishes on our wishes?”

 

“In a way. The first night I came here, and you sprained your wrist, I needed something to make you feel better, so I wished for ice. It’s also how I had clothes that night too. I needed them so I wished for them.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, a phantom pain flaring in his wrist. The sprain had healed, but some days he still felt a twinge of pain. “So you kinda have powers, I mean besides the light thing you do.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“Speaking of lights, you popped one outside the apartment last night. I’ll need to stop by the store on the way home to get more. I’ll be out of them if you keep it up.” Chanyeol could help but laugh as Baekhyun groaned, pushing his head into his shoulder. “ 

 

++++7

 

Baekhyun fidgeted in his seat, looking at the crowd of people around him. Kyungsoo sat next to him, one of his legs bobbing nervously under the table. 

 

“Why do you both look so nervous?” Jongin asked, coming up to the table, holding a basket of greasy food.

 

Kyungsoo pulled the chair beside him out to let Jongin sit down. “Because I’m about to see my best friend sing on stage and I had no idea he even did anything like this.”

 

Jongin nodded and took his seat, scooting it closer to Kyungsoo. “Fair enough, and you? Why do you look like you are about to pass out?”

 

Baekhyun looked away from the empty stage towards his new friends. “Because I have known for years but only now getting to hear him. I’ve waited a long time.”

 

“Oh my god, you are so cute. But honestly, you both are ridiculous. The only one allowed to be nervous is Chanyeol, and from what I can tell he doesn’t look that nervous,” Jongin said, nodding towards the stage. 

 

Baekhyun quickly looked up, eyes searching until he found Chanyeol standing off to the side of the stage, half of his body hidden by a black curtain. Their eyes met, and he could feel his smile starting to fill his face, as Chanyeol’s did the same. He mouthed a hello before giving a small wave, and Chanyeol mimicked him, both smiling too large for their faces. 

 

“He never sang when he was stargazing?” Kyungsoo asked, after taking a long drink of his beer.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, not taking his eyes away from Chanyeol, who was now setting up a few things on stage. “No, he would talk about it, how his shows would go or the songs he was thinking about doing. But he never sang.”

 

“Do you see us? I mean, did you see Chanyeol when he would talk to you?” Jongin asked. 

 

“No, it’s like a transpire.” Baekhyun looked away from Chanyeol to his friends, both looking puzzled. “Um, like how the music comes out of Chanyeol’s Jeep.”

 

“Oh, a radio. It’s called a radio here,” Kyungsoo said before taking another drink. 

 

Jongin cleared his throat as the lights in the small bar dimmed, and got to his feet, taking off his blazer. “That’s my cue.”

 

Kyungsoo coughed into his drink, large eyes blinking behind his glasses. “What?”

 

“I’m playing the piano for Chanyeol, just one song,” Jongin explained as he rolled the sleeves of his button up to his elbows. 

 

“Wait. That’s the project you were working on this past week?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at his boyfriend. “You said it was for work.”

 

Jongin gave him a small smile. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” He leaned down to kiss a stunned Kyungsoo before making his way to the stage. 

 

Kyungsoo looked towards Baekhyun. “Did you know about this?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, Chanyeol didn’t even let me go outside when he was practicing this week.” He tried not to laugh as he watched Kyungsoo cross his arms and grumble something under his breath. 

 

Chanyeol brought a small stool with him on stage and sat it down near the black piano that Jongin was now getting comfortable behind. He kept his eyes down, picking up his acoustic guitar before taking a seat on the stool. He adjusted the mic, taking a deep breath before clicking it on. His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. He had played in front of people dozens of times, never getting truly nervous. But tonight was different, Kyungsoo was there and so was Baekhyun, both watching him intently from their table in the middle of the bar. 

 

“Um, hello everyone. My name is Chanyeol, and to my left here is my good friend Jongin.” Chanyeol paused letting the small crowd of people clap. “I only have a few songs for you tonight.” He looked to Baekhyun, watching as his smile only got bigger, eyes twinkling. “The first one is um, called ‘Diamonds,’ by Sia. It’s, um, I’m singing it for someone special tonight. Uh..yeah okay, here it goes.” He gave one last look towards Baekhyun before giving a nod to Jongin, letting him know to start. With a deep breath he started to sing. 

 

_ “Shine bright like a diamond _

_ Shine bright like a diamond _

_ Find light in the beautiful sea _

_ I choose to be happy _

_ You and I, you and I _

_ We’re like diamonds in the sky _

_ You’re a shooting star I see _

_ A vision of ecstasy _

_ When you hold me, I’m alive _

_ We’re like diamonds in the sky...” _

 

Chanyeol kept his eyes on Baekhyun as he sang and played along with Jongin. Chanyeol paused near the end of the song, letting Jongin play without him. They had worked on creating a small solo piano part, giving Jongin a moment to give something to Kyungsoo too. They finished the last few lines together, Chanyeol letting his guitar finish out the last few notes of the song. He looked up to find Baekhyun already standing and clapping, the largest smile he had ever seen on his face. Kyungsoo stood a moment later, ears bright red, his eyes glued to Jongin. 

 

Jongin stood up, clapping his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Wish me luck.” He laughed before jumping down the stairs to join Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, nodding while looking around the room at the different faces. “Thank you, um here is a personal favorite. ‘Where Is My Mind’ by the Pixies.” Chanyeol closed his eyes, fingers finding their places by memory from years of playing the song. Even with his eyes closed, he could still feel Baekhyun watching him. Chanyeol smiled around the lyrics, finally opening his eyes to look back at him. 

 

+

 

Chanyeol decided Baekhyun was no longer allowed to wear light shades, no more greys or whites or creams. It was already too much to see him smiling, and he somehow shined even brighter when the sunlight would hit his shirt just right. Just like it was right now, light softly reflecting off his white shirt, making his silver hair seem even lighter. Baekhyun wasn’t looking at Chanyeol, his attention instead on Jongdae’s dog, a beagle named Bandit. Jongdae stood beside Baekhyun, holding a red frisbee in one hand and his stomach in the other as he laughed at something Baekhyun had said. He said something back to Baekhyun, making them both laugh out loud. 

 

“How long had you known?” Kyungsoo asked, coming up beside Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol tore his gaze away from Baekhyun. “Know what?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand, a white gold ring flashing on his finger. “That that ridiculous teddy bear of a man was going to propose.”

 

“Oh - only this week, and look it gave us time to get a few friends together to celebrate it.” Chanyeol waved his arm around the park they had chosen for the get-together, where several of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s friends were standing in small groups, talking and laughing. 

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo smiled, bringing Chanyeol in for a tight hug. “Thank you for helping him, the song and everything.”

 

“I’m happy for you Soo, but now who will I marry at 40?” Chanyeol asked, happily hugging his friend. 

 

Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol away with a laugh “I’m sure you won’t have trouble with that,” he said, glancing pointedly to where Baekhyun was, still playing with Jongdae and Bandit. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, seeing that Jongin had joined them now, grabbing up Baekhyun in a tight hug. Baekhyun caught Chanyeol’s eye over Jongin’s shoulder, smiling as their gazes met.

 

“What did he think about the song?” Kyungsoo asked, bringing Chanyeol’s attention back to him. 

 

Chanyeol felt heat creep into his cheeks and ears remembering what happened when they had gotten home last night. Baekhyun had wrapped himself around him the second they were in bed, kissing him from his lips to his neck then back to his lips again, like he couldn’t figure out which he would rather be kissing. Chanyeol had almost let them go all the way, but he had stopped himself when both were panting for air, their skin almost too warm to touch. As much as he truly wanted to, he was now almost scared of taking that step. In the beginning he’d told himself he’d wanted to be perfect for Baekhyun, because he knew that Baekhyun truly deserved nothing but the best in all things. And that was still true, but the deeper he fell into this, the harder he knew it would be to let go, and he was already in deeper than he ever imagined he could be. He’d let the heated make-out session turn into something more lazy until they both fell asleep, wrapped around each other, Chanyeol’s lips pressed to Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“He liked it a lot,” Chanyeol muttered looking down to his feet. 

 

“Still kept it PG, didn’t you?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, biting his lip “If we do that… I’ll never want to let him go.”

 

“So don’t let him go.”

 

“I don’t think it’s up to me. People are still talking about the missing star, and Baekhyun told me they were not allowed to come here anymore. What if he has to go back? What if he has to leave me? What if he is found out and someone takes him away? I care too much for him Kyungsoo, too much to lose him.”

 

Kyungsoo took hold of Chanyeol’s shoulder, turning him to face him. “Then you enjoy every moment you have with him now. Don’t hold back, no one ever knows what will happen tomorrow. I do everything I can with Jongin everyday because we may not have tomorrow. I have no regrets when I go to bed at night. I have the person I love next to me. Don’t be stupid and hold him at arm’s length, Yeol. Be with him to the fullest.”

 

“You’ve become a sap since being with Jongin.” Chanyeol smiled at his friend. “But you’re right.”

 

“I may be a sap, but I can still kick your ass.”

 

“Not if you don’t use your Judo on me, remember that’s the rule,” Chanyeol said, shoving Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo made an exasperated sound. “We need to rethink some of our friendship rules.”

 

“Yah! Your fiance is trying to teach your boyfriend how to throw a frisbee and that is not a good idea,” Jongdae yelled, breaking them from their conversation, his hands on his hips and a curled smile taking over his whole face. “The last time Jongin tried he threw it at my head. Please do something with them.”

 

Jongin smacked the back of Jongdae’s head. “I was aiming for your head.”

 

Chanyeol laughed as he walked past his friends over to where Baekhyun was playing tug-a-war with Bandit. “You know you’re supposed to throw the frisbee.”

 

Baekhyun grit his teeth, tugging once more. “I would if he let it go.”

 

“Bandit, drop it,” Chanyeol said, trying not to laugh when the dog instantly let go of the frisbee, making Baekhyun stumble back a few steps. “Tell him to drop it and he will.”

 

Baekhyun tossed his head back, moving his silver bangs from his eyes “I’ll keep that in mind.” He squared his shoulders and threw the frisbee, cringing when it went flying in a direction he didn’t mean to send it, almost hitting a tree.

 

“Okay, so this is how you throw a frisbee.” Chanyeol took the frisbee from Brandit once he brought it back. He stood beside Baekhyun, taking his hand and placing the frisbee in it. “You don’t use your arm, but your wrist.” He moved Baekhyun’s arm a few times. “When you reach to this point, you flick out your wrist and let go.” 

 

Baekhyun nodded, giving a few practice swings before doing as he was instructed. The frisbee flew through the air effortlessly, Bandit running quickly after it. “I did it!” Baekhyun laughed, turning around to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek, making him blush instantly.

 

+

 

“And how did you get permission to be here again?” Chanyeol asked as he walked hand in hand with Baekhyun. Baekhyun hadn’t told him where they were going that night, only that he had a cab waiting for them, but Chanyeol had figured it out half way there, having taken the path many times himself. The observatory was usually closed to the public on Saturday nights, but Baekhyun had walked right in with a white key card. 

 

“With a little help from Jongin, and a few tiny little wishes,” Baekhyun answered, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol. “The cameras won't see us, and this key thing will let us into the observation room.” 

 

Chanyeol smiled, shaking his head. “And the security guard?” he asked, holding the door open for Baekhyun to walk in first after using the key card. 

 

“He will think he has checked the room.”

 

“How many wishes did you use for this?” 

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “Only a few...don’t worry, I think it’ll be worth it.”

 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the main room that held the giant telescope. He’d been here before, but he’d never had the whole place to himself, unsupervised, the entire galaxy at his fingertips. Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's hand and started rummaging through the bag that he had brought with him. He laid out a blanket, then a few containers Chanyeol recognized as Kyungsoo’s. It took a few moments for Baekhyun to set up the makeshift picnic before he gestured for Chanyeol to sit down. Chanyeol leaned back on his hands, stretching out his legs, looking up at the small slit in the ceiling. He always loved coming here, even if it was only a few times a year since it was only by reservation. 

 

“Here, Kyungsoo said it was your favorite,” Baekhyun said, handing him a container full of perfectly wrapped kimbap. The other containers held the usual side dishes, the largest holding kimchi, which was now Baekhyun’s favorite thing to eat other than strawberries. 

 

Once they finished their meal, Chanyeol scrambled to the telescope, playing with the keypad. He was excited to show Baekhyun his favorite places in the galaxy, starting with the Gemini constellation. It took a moment to get the telescope to focus, but once it did Chanyeol sighed at the sight. This type of telescope allowed him to see everything as if it was in HD, the colors more vibrant, the light from the stars brighter. Even when you focused on a planet, you could make out almost every ridge. He continued to gaze a few more moments before motioning for Baekhyun to come over.

 

Holding Baekhyun’s hips, he guided him into position to gaze through the scope, smiling when he gasped at the sight. 

 

“We look so beautiful,” Baekhyun whispered as he looked through the scope.

 

“You are,” Chanyeol said before placing a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck, watching goosebumps rise on his skin. A light flickering caught Chanyeol’s attention from the corner of his eye. He blinked a few times as he pulled away from Baekhyun. The room started to fill with blinking orbs of light, forming clusters of stars and colored gases, just as if he was looking through the telescope himself. Chanyeol stumbled as he walked among the orbs, trying to cup the little stars. He was standing in the middle of the galaxy. All of the stars he had spent his nights looking up at, having them so close but unable to touch, now swam around in his hands. He was touching them now, walking amongst what heaven must look like. He walked around the room, eyes wide, as he took in everything Baekhyun was creating for him. 

 

“Baekhyun, this is...I don’t know what to say. It’s incredible.”

 

“I wanted to give you the stars you loved so much,” Baekhyun said with a soft smile. 

 

It took one intake of breath for Chanyeol to cross the small space and take hold of Baekhyun. Hands cupping his cheeks, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to his lips. The room seemed to brighten behind his closed eyes, probably Baekhyun affecting the lights once more. Baekhyun brought his hands up to Chanyeol’s waist, pulling them closer together as Chanyeol deepened the kiss. Chanyeol’s hands slowly trailed down Baekhyun’s neck, then down his sides, slipping under the loose sweater Baekhyun had on, feeling the small spasm of Baekhyun’s stomach at his touch. He was so warm, warm and soft, he wanted to touch all of him. He wanted to map every part of Baekhyun’s skin, like he mapped the stars that were still floating around them. Chanyeol moved his lips down Baekhyun’s throat, barely making contact, feeling the rise of Baekhyun’s pulse. His hands continued to move over Baekhyun’s stomach, kneading the warm skin.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, fingers running through the hair at the nape of Chanyeol’s neck. He needed something to ground him, something to hold onto as Chanyeol continued to touch him. 

 

Chanyeol smiled as he ran his tongue over the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear, making him moan deep in his chest. One of his hands moved up Baekhyun’s chest, fingers running over a nipple, causing it to harden under his touch. His other hand still held Baekhyun’s hip, the sharp cut of bone shifting under his hand as Baekhyun started to move against him. Chanyeol licked over Baekhyun’s perfect lips, moaning when he let him in, their tongues meeting instantly. He wasn’t sure how long they had been standing there kissing, or when they had moved to the floor, but now he was lying over Baekhyun, their bodies pressed together. 

 

Baekhyun’s hands bunched in Chanyeol’s shirt, tugging until he got the hint and sat up, letting Baekhyun take the shirt off. Licking his lips, Baekhyun reached out, fingers moving over the ripples of Chanyeol’s stomach, pausing when they reached the tattoo on his ribs, words in dark ink scrawled across his tanned skin. Baekhyun leaned up, bringing his lips to each character. He wanted to know what they meant; just like every other tattoo he had found on Chanyeol, he knew this held value. But the question dissolved from his mind when Chanyeol ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, fingers tight as Baekhyun began kissing his way around his ribs and chest. A sharp tug on his hair made Baekhyun moan as he licked over Chanyeol’s nipple. Baekhyun grazed his teeth over the nub before leaning back and taking his own shirt off, tossing it near Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol’s pants came off first, and quickly too, considering his shaky fingers. With a nod of consent he pulled Baekhyun’s off, kissing his way from his neck to his navel once he was done. With one last look Chanyeol took Baekhyun into his mouth, hands holding Baekhyun’s hips down when he instantly thrust up. He let him sit heavy on his tongue before pulling him fully into his mouth, feeling Baekhyun shake under him after he pulled back to suck the tip. 

 

“Chan-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun panted, hips pushing against Chanyeol’s large hands. 

 

Chanyeol took his time, hands moving over Baekhyun’s body. Letting Baekhyun fall from his mouth, he found other places to bring his lips, leaving marks everywhere in his wake. He wanted Baekhyun to crumble under his touch so that he could put him back together again. He wanted to love every place on Baekhyun’s body, the cut of his hips, the freckles that dotted his skin like stars, the curve of his neck. Baekhyun moved onto his side as Chanyeol kissed his way around the cluster of freckles that created the Gemini constellation on the curve of his back. Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun took hold of him, relieving some of the pressure that had built up while he had been worshiping Baekhyun. He rocked his hips into his hand, leaving wet kisses all over Baekhyun’s skin, anywhere he could reach. 

 

“How do you want to do this? Do you want to keep going?” Chanyeol asked once he found his voice, taking Baekhyun’s hand away before he came. 

 

“Yes, I want you, only you.” Baekhyun took a deep breath when Chanyeol smiled. “Me… please, I need you,” Baekhyun answered, kissing his way around Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

Chanyeol shifted in Baekhyun’s hands, looking around the room, still full of orbs of light, “I, um...I don’t have anything with me...I-.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “I won’t need it. Our bodies adapt to what we need.” Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him again. He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, bringing it down between their bodies, wrapping his arms back around Chanyeol’s neck when he felt warm fingers run over his center. He broke the kiss, moaning out when Chanyeol’s fingers began to move inside of him. Each movement in had less restriction, shifting from a slight pain to warm pleasure, his body naturally adjusting to the new sensations. 

 

Chanyeol took his time, he could tell Baekhyun had become completely pliant under his touches, his fingers sliding into him with ease. He waited until Baekhyun opened his eyes and asked for him before he pulled his fingers away. Positioning himself over Baekhyun, he helped him wrap his legs around his waist, and with a kiss he lined himself up and pushed in. 

 

Baekhyun threw his head back, hands digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders, the orbs of light floating around the room becoming brighter. He moaned out Chanyeol’s name as he felt teeth nip at his throat. With each thrust,Chanyeol pushed deeper into him, his body shuddering beneath him. His fingers dug half moon marks into Chanyeol’s shoulders. He knew they would take time to fade, and he relished the idea of making this small and secret claim. 

 

Chanyeol had never felt anything like this, like his whole body was being consumed by someone. Baekhyun was so hot around him, his body holding him in every time he pulled out. Chanyeol moved back onto his knees, pulling Baekhyun into his lap, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as gravity played its part, bringing Baekhyun down onto him in the best way. Baekhyun was fully seated on him, hips doing figure eights, chest pressed to his own. With Baekhyun’s legs tight around his waist, Chanyeol moved his hips up with every push down from him. Baekhyun had one hand in Chanyeol’s hair and the other gripping his shoulder, head thrown back. Along with the orbs Baekhyun had created, the few actual lights that were in the room started flickering, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with how Baekhyun was moving on him, snapping his hips forward, moaning deep in his chest. He was close, and he knew Baekhyun was as well. Baekhyun gasped as he took hold of him, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. The heated coil in his stomach snapped moments later, everything he had spilling into Baekhyun. Baekhyun cried out Chanyeol’s name before bringing his lips down to his as he found his own release, the stars floating around them flashing with a sudden pulse of bright light. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath, hands moving over each other, lips never far from each other. Chanyeol pulled out as gently as he could, laying them both down on the blanket, pulling Baekhyun into his arms. He watched as the orbs around the room continued to float around, though now the light coming from them was soft, barely glowing now.

 

“Are you alright? Hurting anywhere?” Chanyeol asked into Baekhyun’s hair before kissing the top of his head. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, not hurt. I feel like I am floating though. I still feel you everywhere.” 

 

Chanyeol felt his heart thud heavily in his chest, he felt exactly the same way. His limbs felt light, and he was sure if Baekhyun wasn’t holding him now he would float away. Everything around him looked different, everything felt different. He wanted to always hold Baekhyun like this, skin on skin, creating the most perfect warmth. He only wanted Baekhyun, now and forever. The thought of not having him like this now made Chanyeol shudder. He pulled Baekhyun closer to him, arms wrapped tightly around him. He wanted to say the words that kept trying to come out, that he loved him, more than he ever thought he could love someone, but he was too afraid, afraid the moment he spoke them an unseen force would come and take Baekhyun away from him. It was better to keep that to himself, to keep it safe. Instead he just held Baekhyun in his arms, letting him warm his body inside and out. 

Later Chanyeol would find out that nearly every light in the building had either burst or burnt out. They had to leave with the light from Chanyeol’s phone to lead them out of the dark building to his car.

 

++++8

 

“Did you have anyone back home? Like a relationship?” Chanyeol asked as he ran his fingers down Baekhyun’s bare back. He liked connecting the freckles that dotted Baekhyun’s skin, and he had spent most of the morning doing just that. His favorite of course was the cluster on the curve of Baekhyun’s waist, the perfect representation of the Gemini constellation, the stars he loved some much. He had spent a good amount of time kissing each freckle there. He was on his side, leaning over Baekhyun, who lay on his stomach close beside him, the bed sheet barely covering them. Chanyeol wanted to know about Baekhyun’s past, he had been alive for so long, he knew he would have had to had other relationships. Even if the thought of Baekhyun with others made his stomach twist uncomfortably, he still knew they had happened. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head slightly. “Small things but nothing...nothing like you. I never wanted anyone the way I wanted you.” He shifted enough to pull his arm out from under him, reaching up to brush Chanyeol’s curly hair from his eyes. 

 

“Do you miss it? Your home, I mean?”

 

Baekhyun traced the line of Chanyeol’s lips before letting his hand fall back down to his side. “Of course, but I never felt settled there. The only thing I cared about was my brother. I didn’t care about the work I did, or the people I met. I spent most of my time by myself, if I wasn’t with Minseok or listening to you, I was alone.”

 

“I can’t see that, you just light up with everyone here. You talk to everyone, even that old grumpy man across the street from the store. You talked to him for 30 minutes the other day.”  

 

“I like the people here, and his name is Wonhoo. He’s just grumpy because he is old and someone keeps stepping on his flower garden. I offered to help him build a little fence, if he wanted it,” Baekhyun said matter of factly. His eyes moved down Chanyeol’s chest, stopping on the black letters on his ribs. “Oh - I wanted to ask you last night, what does this mean?” he asked, looking up at Chanyeol.

 

“‘Ye stars, which are the poetry of heaven.’ I got it after my mother… she added another star to heaven.” Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun smiled once more, leaning in to kiss a freckle that was above his heart.

 

“I’m sure she’s another person I would have loved to meet… to know.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, leaning down and placing a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, “You’re a kind soul, Baekhyun,” he said. “I’m happy you’re here, and that you’re happy here.” He kissed down Baekhyun’s jaw, nuzzling into his neck to place more kisses there, earning soft giggles from Baekhyun. After last night, all Chanyeol wanted to do was to touch and kiss him, to love him, even if he wasn’t ready to admit that out loud. 

 

“Well, you have strawberries and kimchi here.” Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol blew on his neck, making a loud raspberry sound. 

 

“I knew you were only here for the food!” Chanyeol climbed over Baekhyun, finding spots to pinch and poke, making Baekhyun’s whole body shake with laughter. “It’s a good thing I grow strawberries then.” 

 

Baekhyun squirmed under Chanyeol, pushing at his shoulders to shove him off but to no avail. “Yeah, but Kyungsoo’s the one that makes the kimchi.”

 

“That’s it, I must challenge him, prove myself for you.” Chanyeol began kissing down Baekhyun’s neck, nipping at his collarbone. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss his way around Baekhyun’s body. He was getting used to this need for Baekhyun, the need to touch him, to get him to make the best sounds. He smiled against Baekhyun’s skin as he licked over a nipple, making him arch into him with a whine. “I can’t have others trying to take you away from me.” They were both getting hard now, Chanyeol could feel it as Baekhyun shifted underneath him. 

 

“But it’s really good kimchi.” Baekhyun couldn’t help the broken moan that he made when Chanyeol licked and kissed his way down his body. “I should...I should thank him properly.” Baekhyun bucked his hips up when he felt Chanyeol pull him into his mouth. 

 

“You aren’t talking to Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said gruffly before moving his mouth back over Baekhyun’s shaft. 

 

Baekhyun’s hands gripped Chanyeol’s hair. “What...whatever you say,” he said biting his lip against another moan. He was drowning in sensations, Chanyeol’s mouth on him, his hands gripping his hips, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. All he knew was he didn’t want Chanyeol to stop. His hands tightened as he gasped out Chanyeol’s name. 

 

+

 

“We aren’t planning anything big at all, Jongin just wants to sign the papers and have a small get together after,” Kyungsoo said as he signed off on a delivery. “But I want you there, for the signing.”

 

Chanyeol started to go through one of the boxes that had been delivered, sighing as he hauled out another pile of astronomy titles They had started a small section on astronomy since Baekhyun had disappeared from the sky. More and more people came in looking for books about it, since there were still no answers from the experts. He had figured people would forget about it, but it was still a hot topic, being discussed on the news every few days. Under ordinary circumstances he would have been thrilled by the prospect of others sharing his passion, but now it just left him feeling nervous. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away to focus on what Kyungsoo was saying to him. “Why would I be there if it’s just signing a paper?”

 

“We still need a witness, plus even though we aren’t doing a wedding I want my best man, my best friend there.” Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up before starting on another box.

 

“Well I suppose I’ll be there then,”Chanyeol said with mock begrudgement. “If for nothing else, to give Jongin a back-up when he realizes the mistake he’s making.” Chanyeol jumped back as Kyungsoo made to kick him. “Hey, no ninja skills, remember?” 

 

Kyungsoo reached up and flicked Chanyeol’s nose. “I swear I have no idea how Baekhyun puts up with you.” He looked around the front of the store. “Where is he by the way?”

 

Smiling, Chanyeol started labeling the new books. “He went to get us all coffee and visit with Jongin at the studio for a bit. Should be back soon.”

 

“So how was it? His surprise sounded great. I already know something good happened, I read about the random blackout in the paper. Apparently it affected quite a few buildings...” Kyungsoo smirked, wagging his thick eyebrows. 

 

Chanyeol felt like his face was melting with how hot it was now. “The best surprise anyone has ever given me.”

 

“What? Take that back, I gave you my Leonardo Ninja Turtle when you fell off your skateboard!” Kyungsoo said, laughing when Chanyeol smacked his arm. “Seriously though, how was it, I can tell you did more than just make out. I mean, it’s almost like Baekhyun rubbed his star power on you, the way you’re glowing.”

 

“It was the best sex I’ve ever had if I’m honest.” Chanyeol jumped when Kyungsoo started pumping his fists in the air.

 

“Yes, you really did it! I’m not even mad I lost the bet to Jongin. I really thought you would back out again.” 

 

Chanyeol lowered his head into his hands. “Please stop betting on my love life.”

 

“Not gonna happen.” Kyungsoo clapped him on the shoulder. “Well I’m happy you made that step, you look happy.” He picked up a stack of new books and headed towards the appropriate shelves. “Oh, and my mom made you a sweater, it’s in the bag on your desk. It’s still hideous, but I think she’s gotten better.”

 

Chanyeol threw a pen towards him as the front door opened. He turned, expecting to see Baekhyun. “Where’s my coff-oh. Hey Sehun.” Chanyeol placed the books down on the counter with a smile. “Sorry, thought you were someone else.”

 

Sehun walked over with a smirk. He brushed his black hair from his nearly black eyes. “No worries.”He was tall, just as tall as Chanyeol, long limbed and nothing but shoulders. Where Chanyeol had some muscle weight, Sehun was much leaner, slim. Everything about him was sharp, the cut of his jaw and nose, even his eyes. Chanyeol was sure some of the best sculptures weren’t as defined as Sehun’s features. 

 

“What are you doing here? Finish the books yet?”

 

Sehun nodded. “Just finished the last one the other night. Have anything else like Sherlock?”

 

“Yeah a few, I can grab one for you.” Chanyeol was already moving towards the mysteries section. “How have you been?”

 

“Great, I actually started seeing someone a little bit ago. He has a small art gallery near downtown, does some photography too. Hey, do you have any books about that?” Sehun asked, craning his neck to where Chanyeol stood.

 

Chanyeol pulled out the book, making his way back. “We may have a few about the mechanics of cameras, and I think a collection of impressionist paintings from all over the world.” He handed the book to Sehun. “ _ Murder On The Orient Express _ , a classic who-done-it murder mystery, you’ll like it.”

 

“Thanks.” Sehun followed Chanyeol to the counter. “His birthday is coming up, I was thinking about getting him a cool photography guide, how to take certain type of pictures. Effects and such. Is there something like that?”

 

“Hmm...I don’t think we have anything like that on hand, but I can look into it and let you know about what I can find.” He gave him a small shrug. “Give me a day to look around.”

 

Sehun smiled. “Take your time, it’s in like a month and a half.”

 

“Thinking that far ahead, huh?” Chanyeol smiled up at him.

 

Sehun lowered his head, trying to hide his blush. “Kinda want to hold onto this one. Hard not to think of the future.” He looked up when Chanyeol patted his hand, clearing his throat. “So, how are you?” he asked.

 

“I’m really good, I’m with someone now too.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile, biting the corner of his lip.

 

“I’m happy to hear it. Looks like we made the right choice, going our own ways.” Sehun gave a small smile, softening his hard edges, making him look the two years younger than Chanyeol that he was. 

 

Chanyeol brought his hand up to curve of Sehun’s neck, fingers pinching while Sehun tried to swat his hand away. “Yeah, I’m glad we became friends instead and that you’re happy t--” Chanyeol jumped back when the bulb above them suddenly blew out with a loud pop, a few sparks flying out of its base. Chanyeol stood there for second staring at the now blackened bulb, hand clutching his chest. “Holy shit.”

 

Sehun had also stepped back, hand covering his eyes. “What was that?”

 

Chanyeol quickly looked around the shop, then out through the front windows. He expected Baekhyun to be standing somewhere, almost positive he was responsible for the blown light. But Chanyeol didn’t see him anywhere, not a soul was walking past the store. “Um, not sure, you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” He stepped back to the counter, looking up at the light bulb. “I’ve never seen one spark like that, maybe something electrical happened?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, giving the store a once over again. “I’ll take a look at it.” He looked back to Sehun and gave him smile. “Want me to put it to your tab?”

 

“Yeah, and we’ll have to go to dinner soon. I’ll bring Junmyeon and you can bring…”

 

“Baekhyun. Yeah, that sounds great.”

 

Sehun started towards the door. “Let me know about the books when you can, no rush.”

 

Chanyeol waved goodbye, watching him return it as he passed by the windows outside. 

 

+

 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol through the window as fixed the light bulb, still looking around the store for him. He was still somehow holding the tray that held the three coffees, he’d nearly dropped them when he saw Chanyeol touching another person. Usually, when he’d made lights burn out it was just an accident, but this time he’d wanted it to happen. To break them apart, to scare them. He had never felt that kind of sharp pain before, it was as if something hot had gripped his heart. He was sure that the tall man who smiled shyly at Chanyeol was Sehun, from the way Chanyeol had described him before. He was probably one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. The strength the man held in his lyth body, the dark piercing eyes, the perfect bone structure, his long limbs. How could he even compare to that?  

 

“You going to stand there all day or go talk to him?” Wonhoo asked, coming out of his little newspaper shop, holding a broom. 

 

“Can I ask a favor?”

 

The old man squinted his eyes before starting to sweep the front step. “What is it?”

 

“Take these over there to him and tell him I went home not feeling well.” Baekhyun gestured to the coffees he was holding. “You can have one of them as well.”

 

Wonhoo nodded, setting the broom aside and taking the coffees. “I’ll give you a few minutes head start, I’m sure the tall oaf will want to run after you.”

 

Baekhyun gave his thanks before starting down the street. He knew it would take him at least 20 minutes to walk home. He gave one last look at the shop before he started to run. 

 

+

 

Chanyeol dropped his keys as he fumbled with the lock. “Baekhyun?!” he called, finally fitting the key into the lock and pushing the door open to his apartment. “Baekhyun, are you here?!” He heard the high whine of the light above his head before he saw it go from normal to blindingly bright. He held a hand up to shield his eyes just before it went out with a loud pop. “Shit.” Chanyeol looked around the apartment, finally finding Baekhyun standing in front of the open door to his bedroom. His heart sank when he saw the look that was on his face. Lips thin, eyes dark, hands fisted at his side. “What’s happened? I was going to go look for you since you hadn’t come back, then Wonhoo said you were upset and went home. I drove here as quick as I could.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled thinly. Wonhoo had waited almost half an hour before telling Chanyeol he had left. “How’s Sehun?”

 

Chanyeol felt his stomach twist. So Baekhyun had seen them and caused the light to burst like he thought. “Seeing someone actually, seems happy.” He took a slow step further into the apartment, body already turning away from the lamp that stood nearby just in case. 

 

“Yes, he did seem very happy with the person he was seeing.” 

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, tilting his head. He knew he looked like an idiot, standing there with his mouth hanging open and eyes blinking. But it took him a moment to truly get what Baekhyun was insinuating. “There is nothing going on between me and Sehun. We’re just friends.”

 

“I didn’t come here to get between the two of you.”

 

Chanyeol started towards him,. “There is nothing to come between. You really think after everything, after last night, that there is anyone else in my life? There is only you, Baekhyun.” He took another step closer. “And I don’t know why you came here, you never told me.” He stopped a few feet in front of Baekhyun, he wanted desperately to reach for him. To shake the nonsense out of him. To kiss him until he was full of nothing but what Chanyeol felt for him. 

 

Baekhyun lowered his head, now bringing his clenched fists together in front of him, his anger melting away. “I came here because of you.” He watched as Chanyeol took another step closer to him, now inches away from him. With a sigh he looked up through his lashes. “I came for the person I fell in love with.”

 

Chanyeol was sure that if he had Baekhyun’s ability he would have caused a blackout to the whole city after hearing the words Baekhyun had just said. He loved him, Baekhyun was in love with him. Just as Chanyeol knew he loved Baekhyun. As much trouble as he’d had admitting it, he knew he had loved Baekhyun from the moment he first saw him, he had felt a shift deep in his heart that night and it had been there ever since. As silly as he knew it was to fall in love with someone in moments or even a little over a month after meeting them. He knew he loved Baekhyun with all that he had. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun fidget with his hands a few moments more before reaching for him, cupping  his cheeks as he brought their lips together. “I love you,” he whispered over Baekhyun’s parted lips. “I love you,” he said it again, kissing his way to Baekhyun’s ear. “I love you, Baekhyun,” he said once more before Baekhyun tilted his head, bringing their lips together again. 

 

The kiss melted Baekhyun’s bones, if the wall wasn’t supporting him and Chanyeol holding his waist, Baekhyun knew he wouldn't be standing. Baekhyun raised himself up on tiptoes, wrapping his arms tighter around Chanyeol’s neck, arching his body perfectly into Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun parted his lips welcomingly when Chanyeol started walking them into the bedroom, fumbling over his steps until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. He tugged at Chanyeol’s shirt, pulling it over his head quickly, making his brown curls stick up in every direction. His eyes trailed over his warm honey skin, fingers moving over the ridges of Chanyeol’s muscles. He could spend his whole life touching Chanyeol and still not have touched him enough. Leaning back into Chanyeol, Baekhyun kissed his way down his neck, nipping at random spots he wanted to claim, to mark. His lips found a nipple, Chanyeol whispering his name when he lapped his tongue over the nub. He moaned deep in his chest when Chanyeol pushed his hips into his, feeling the effect he had on him. 

 

Chanyeol’s hands were gripping Baekhyun’s perfect hips, but he was sure he was floating, drifting higher with each pass of Baekhyun’s lips or tongue. He moved his hands up and under Baekhyun’s shirt, fingers finally touching the softest skin he had ever felt. Baekhyun let him pull his shirt off, taking his lips away from Chanyeol’s chest, giving him a much needed break. Chanyeol trailed his fingers around Baekhyun’s waist and started to undo the button and zipper of his pants the second his fingers found them. He bit his lip as Baekhyun sprung free once he had him completely undressed. Chanyeol moaned Baekhyun’s name when he started gripping him through the jeans he was still wearing, his slim fingers causing the most maddening friction. Baekhyun was kissing him again, hands working until he had rid Chanyeol of his clothes as well. There was a swift movement, and before Chanyeol knew what was happening his back was on the bed, Baekhyun draping himself over him. All he felt was warm skin all over him, every part of his body on fire. 

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice was deep in his own ears. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Baekhyun’s cheeks, bringing him into view. “I want you… I never… I want you to be...” He watched as Baekhyun panted above him, lips kiss-swollen, cheeks a glowing shade of red. He loved him so much, and with every touch he felt how much Baekhyun loved him. He wanted to feel all of Baekhyun’s love, to feel it inside and out. “I want you to be the one um… make love to me. Please.”

 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol’s face get redder by the moment, he could feel every fast beat of his heart under his hands as Chanyeol struggled with his words. With a nod Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol fully on the mouth. He could feel Chanyeol shift below him, reaching for the drawer of his nightstand as he kissed him back fiercely, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. He placed a small bottle in Baekhyun’s hand, and he opened it quickly, slicking his fingers before moving his hand down Chanyeol’s body to trace over his center. He took his time, making sure Chanyeol never felt any discomfort, kissing him deeply with every push of his fingers. 

 

With one hand in Baekhyun’s hair and the other gripping his back, Chanyeol lost himself to Baekhyun’s touches. “Please, Baekhyun...please,” Chanyeol moaned out minutes later. He had a moment to feel Baekhyun take his fingers away before he felt something completely different take their place. Baekhyun kissed away every moan from his mouth, swallowing any slight pain he felt. 

 

Baekhyun stilled his body, letting Chanyeol adjust. He took hold of the back of Chanyeol’s knee, bringing it around his waist. He watched as Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan leaving his lips as he took all of Baekhyun. Chanyeol moved under him, rotating his hips onto Baekhyun, fingernails digging into his back once he started to move. Baekhyun was burning from the inside out, Chanyeol’s heat engulfing him, burning into his very core. All he felt was Chanyeol, every little move he made underneath him was maddening.

 

Every part of Chanyeol’s body was in bliss, he could feel Baekhyun everywhere, his gentle beautiful hands roaming all over his body. With every push of Baekhyun’s hips, he felt jolts of electricity in every nerve. He brought his other leg around Baekhyun’s waist, moving up into each thrust, loud moans leaving his mouth. He could hear Baekhyun whispering praises against his neck, how good he felt, how much he loved him. Chanyeol held onto every word, bringing his hands to Baekhyun’s face, gazing into his eyes. “I love you.” It was hard to keep his eyes open with how Baekhyun was making him feel, but he wanted to stare into those eyes, watch the way the light was always caught in them, sparkling in the brown orbs. He watched Baekhyun smile brightly at him before leaning down to kiss him, his tongue brushing against his lips, parting them to let him in. 

 

Baekhyun’s thrusts became faster, he could feel the way Chanyeol’s body responded to him, moving perfectly against him. They were both close now. He took hold of Chanyeol’s thigh, bringing it slowly backwards to his chest. The position let Baekhyun go deeper, hitting the spot in Chanyeol that made him cry out, throwing his head back. Baekhyun found a new pace, chasing them both to their release, each snap of his hips a step closer. He brought his lips down to Chanyeol’s neck, making the small journey to his lips with open mouthed kisses. Chanyeol moaned into the kiss, with a deep thrust he became undone, body rolling with each wave of electricity that ran through it. Baekhyun’s thrusts were hard and heavy, helping Chanyeol through his orgasm before finding his own release with a cry of Chanyeol’s name. 

 

With a soft kiss to his forehead, Baekhyun pulled himself out. Chanyeol never felt Baekhyun stop touching his body, yet somehow they were both now clean and wrapped in each other's embrace. He had never felt entirely loved like he did in this very moment. Soft whispered ‘I love you’s’, hands holding him tightly, kisses pressed to his skin. Chanyeol held Baekhyun closer, breathing in his warm scent before kissing him once more. He wasn’t sure how long they lazily kissed before they drifted off to sleep, holding each other closely. 

 

++++9

 

“This is ridiculous.” 

 

“It is but it’s fun.” Baekhyun piled more bubbles on top of his head. “Beard or hat?”

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms. He wasn’t comfortable, he hardly ever used the tub, usually showering instead. The tub was large enough to fit them both and still have a little extra leg room but he still felt like he was too big. “...beard.”

 

Baekhyun got up on his knees, shimming between Chanyeol’s legs. “Wise choice…we can’t both have hats.” His voice was soft as he scooped up more bubbles between his hands. 

 

Chanyeol smiled, tongue poking out as he added a handful of bubbles to the makeshift hat on Baekhyun’s head. “Always wanted a good beard. Mine comes in a little patchy on the sides.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, adding just a little more bubbles to Chanyeol’s face before swiping his fingers across his mouth. “Don’t want any on your lips.”

 

“How do I look?” Chanyeol brought his arms up and flexed, turning his face up with a smile.

 

“...you’re right, this is ridiculous.” Baekhyun shook his head, turning away from Chanyeol and getting to his feet. He yelped when Chanyeol grabbed around his waist, tugging him back, bubbles and water sloshing around them. 

 

Chanyeol laughed into Baekhyun’s neck. “Can’t admit I looked amazing, is that why you’re running away? No one can pull off a bubble beard like I can.”

 

“The most handsome,” Baekhyun agreed, relaxing back against Chanyeol’s chest. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

 

Chanyeol rubbed his cheek against Baekhyun’s wet hair. “No, not so bad.” He tightened his arms around Baekhyun when he heard someone talking out in the living room. “You hear that?” He felt Baekhyun nod just as he heard Kyungsoo yell his name.

 

“In the bathroom!” Baekhyun answered with a smile before yelping when Chanyeol jumped from underneath him, slipping backwards and splashing water over the side.

 

“What?! No Baek he doesn’t need to come in here.” He tried to gather bubbles around their naked bodies as he heard Kyungsoo’s footsteps get closer. “Don’t come in he-!”

 

“Knocked a few times and no answer. Jongin and I ar--what… holy shit I wasn’t...” Kyungsoo sputtered, body half in and out of the bathroom not knowing what to do, one of his hands trying to cover his eyes. “Are you...is that a bubble bath?” he asked, taking hand away, shaking his head when he looked at Chanyeol. 

 

“What’s happening?” Jongin asked as he joined Kyungsoo in the doorway, instantly laughing and clapping when he saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the tub. Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice he was wearing a dark knit cropped sweater, each clap making it ride up, flashing his belly button. 

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms once again. Baekhyun was totally unbothered, and had moved to the other side of the tub, still adding bubbles to the top of his head. “Why are you in my home?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin continued to coo and laugh as Kyungsoo started pushing him back out of the room. “Made a cake, new recipe, it’s on the dining table. 

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said with a large smile. “I’ll tell you my thoughts in detail later.”

 

“Good. Well this has been lovely.” 

 

Chanyeol knew by the way Kyungsoo was looking at him that he would not be living this down anytime soon. “Crop tops now?” 

 

“He pulls them off, and that doesn’t take the focus off this.” Kyungsoo said, pointing back and forth between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

 

“Get out of my place.” Chanyeol flipped him off, making Kyungsoo smirk. 

 

“Fine. Enjoy your bath,” he said.

 

“Thanks for the cake,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol said at the same time, watching as Kyungsoo laughed his way out of the room. 

 

Chanyeol buried his face into his hands. “I need new locks.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, stroking the back of Chanyeol’s head. “At least we got cake out of it.”

 

Chanyeol laughed into his hands. “True,” he said, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun again, burying his head into his neck. “I’ve got ice cream too.” 

 

“Now you’re talking.” Baekhyun broke away from Chanyeol, reaching to the small rack that stood near the tub, pulling himself and Chanyeol a towel. “Knew there was a reason I loved you.”

 

+

 

Chanyeol placed the newspaper down on the counter, the headline reading: ‘Three Months, Still No Answers. Should We Be Worried?’ He placed his hand over his heart, he could feel the deep heavy beating through his shirt. He was worried, always worried. All the what if’s hanging over his head. He was truly happy for the first time in years, he loved someone and they loved him back. And all he could think about is how easily it could be taken from him. Losing his mother years ago so suddenly taught him that, that things can change in the blink of an eye. Chanyeol tried to live the way Kyungsoo had told him to, to love Baekhyun fully every day, but it didn’t stop the daily moments like this when his heart would get heavy and his stomach would turn to knots. 

 

“You’ll give yourself an ulcer if you don’t stop worrying,” Kyungsoo said, walking up beside him, arms full of books. “I hardly hear anyone talk about Baekhyun missing, the news is just slow so they need some sort of story.”

  
Chanyeol nodded to his friend, thankful that Kyungsoo knew him so well that he didn’t even need to speak his worries, he just knew. “The orders for astronomy books have settled some too.”

 

“See, not as big of a deal as your big head is making it.” Kyungsoo smiled as he started arranging the books on the small display shelf by the counter. “By the way, we have our date set, we will sign the papers one month from today. I already told Jongdae the store is closed for it.”

 

Chanyeol looked over to his friend, watching as Kyungsoo smiled while placing the books on the stand. All his worries melted away with the happiness he felt for him. “I’m happy for you, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “I’m happy for you too.”

 

They both turned away from each other when they heard Jongin and Baekhyun laughing as they entered the store, arms full of food from deli for lunch.  Chanyeol smiled as he watched them walk together, leaning against one another, trying to control their laughter. He took the newspaper from the counter, tossing it in the bin before Baekhyun could see it. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t say anything, but Chanyeol had a feeling when he saw things about him missing that it made him sad and miss his brother. He didn’t want that smile to go anywhere. If one of them had to feel some worry or sadness, Chanyeol would let it be him every time. 

 

“Hi,” Baekhyun said, moving from under Jongin’s arm to come to Chanyeol’s side. He got up on his toes, kissing the deepening dimple on Chanyeol’s cheek. “Miss me?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, bringing his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. “Longest 20 minutes of my life.” He ignored the scoffing sound Kyungsoo made as he leaned down to kiss Baekhyun properly. He really had missed him.

 

“Okay that’s enough, I would like to actually eat my ,unch.” Kyungsoo smiled, taking the bags of food over to the small table they had in the corner of the store. Jongin swatted his shoulder, telling him to let them be, following closely behind Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheek. “You alright? You seem, I don’t know, something.” he said, voice lowered for Chanyeol’s benefit. If something was wrong, he didn’t want the others to focus on Chanyeol, and make him nervous or upset. 

 

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh, placing his hand over Baekhyun’s, still holding his face. “Just some thoughts happening, I’m alright.” 

 

“We can go somewhere, talk about it?” Baekhyun wished they were alone now, the urge to pull Chanyeol down and kiss him fiercely was almost too much to ignore. 

 

Chanyeol turned his head, pressing a light kiss to his palm.“It’s not important, really.” He leaned down once more, kissing the freckle above the point of his lip. “Let’s eat.”

 

Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol, raising his eyebrow, lowering his voice once more. “We could just sneak off? The food can wait.”

 

“That’s just not what I needed to hear.” Jongdae smiled walking up from the back of the store, broom in hand. “Ugh, now I’m seeing it in my head. And I already had to deal with the lovey dovey stuff with those two over there.”

 

Chanyeol flicked at Jongdae’s ear as he got behind the counter. “You are the exact same when Yeri is around.” Chanyeol smiled when Jongdae stuck his tongue out at him. “Leave that for your girlfriend.” 

 

“Shut up.” Jongdae began to push them aside, sweeping at their feet till they got out of the way. 

 

Chanyeol brought his head up at the sound of the front door opening, and saw a young man walk in, his back perfectly straight, his dark eyes looking around the store before landing on Chanyeol. “Welcome to ChanSoo books, can I help you find something?”

 

“Minseok,” Baekhyun breathed out, his voice barely a whisper. He felt lightheaded, wobbling a little on jelly legs before Chanyeol caught him by the elbow.  Chanyeol’s head snapped back to his brother, who had entered the shop but was keeping his distance. Chanyeol’s hand tightened on Baekhyun’s arm as he exhaled heavily, he hadn’t been aware he had been holding his breath. Minseok looked exactly as he had left him, angry. His dark russet hair was a little longer now, falling past his eyes, but still shaved on the sides. Nearly black almond-shaped eyes stared at both Baekhyun and Chanyeol both. “Wh-what… how?” Baekhyun took a small step forward, only stopping when Chanyeol tightened his grip on his arm, holding him back. He gave a small nod to Chanyeol, who was now an alarming shade of white. “It’s alright,” Baekhyun whispered, pulling Chanyeol’s fingers from his elbow. Once free, he took the last few steps towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him. “Minseok,” he said, only having to wait a moment before his brother wrapped his own arms around him. 

 

“That is the most stunning man I’ve ever seen...I need to call my girlfriend, he’s making me question myself,” Jongdae whispered from beside Chanyeol.

 

“Shut up, Dae,” Chanyeol said, not taking his eyes away from Baekhyun. He couldn’t make out what Minseok and Baekhyun were whispering to each other as they hugged, but he hoped it was good things. His heart and stomach made him think that wasn’t the case. Baekhyun had said that they were no longer allowed to come to Earth, yet here was another star standing in his store. It couldn’t mean anything good, no matter how Chanyeol thought about it. This wasn’t just a friendly visit between brothers. He could feel a coldness taking over his body, his mind already swimming with alarming thoughts. 

 

“Let me introduce you to everyone,” Baekhyun said, finally letting go of his brother, but keeping an arm around his shoulder. “Everyone, this is Minseok, my brother. That’s Kyungsoo and his fiance, Jongin,” he said, nodding to them as they stood frozen by the table, both still holding their containers of food. “You’ll like them, especially Kyungsoo, you two are a lot alike.” He turned Minseok a little more till they were facing Chanyeol, his heart pounded in his chest when their eyes met. He could see how worried Chanyeol was, his hand holding the counter like a lifeline. “And that’s Chanyeol.” 

 

Chanyeol had barely raised his hand in a wave before Minseok was in front of him, pulling him into a hug, taking him fully by surprise. 

 

“And I’m Jongdae, since you know, he didn’t say.” Jongdae smiled when Minseok looked over to him with a nod as he stepped away from Chanyeol. 

 

“I was getting there,” Baekhyun laughed as he joined them, reaching out for Chanyeol’s hand, which was still gripping the counter. 

 

“I’m happy to finally meet you,” Minseok said, taking another step back to look up at Chanyeol, giving him a soft smile as their eyes met. “You are exactly as I imagined.”

 

“Wait, didn’t you know him from his grandmother’s?” Jongdae asked.

 

There was an awkward pause before Kyungsoo swooped in. “Jongdae, I almost forgot, wasn’t there another shipment that needed unpacking in the back?” 

 

Jongdae scrunched his face in confusion. “What? No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Oh--yes, there definitely was,” Jongin chimed in. “A very important shipment that needs to be unpacked right away. C’mon.” He grabbed Jongdae and started pulling him towards the back, nodding to Minseok. “It was nice meeting you,” he said before dragging Jongdae to the back room, the other man’s whining protests cut off as Jongin shut the door behind them. 

 

Minseok watched them leave before turning back to Chanyeol. “You’re taller than I expected.”

 

“I get that a lot actually,” Chanyeol said. His voice sounded weak in his ears. He felt a squeeze on his hand, bringing his attention to Baekhyun at his side. 

 

“Chanyeol,why don’t you take them back to your place? So you can talk and get to know each other.” Kyungsoo placed the food down on the table before walking over to the counter where they were gathered. “I can close the shop tonight.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Thanks.” He started for the office to grab his keys, Kyungsoo falling into step behind him. 

 

“Call me if you need anything, alright?” Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s shoulder, giving him one of his reserved smiles he had only for Jongin. “I can always close the store early if you need me.”

 

“Thanks. Again. Truly.” Chanyeol pocketed his keys, giving Kyungsoo a small smile of his own before walking back out of the office.

 

+

 

Baekhyun was nearly bouncing beside Chanyeol on the couch. Minseok sat across from them in the armchair, which Baekhyun had pulled closer to the couch. Chanyeol had made a pot of tea, which was now cooling on the coffee table between them. 

 

“This is my favorite here, it is a lot like the Oplar tea we like,” Baekhyun explained as he poured some for Minseok, placing the steaming cup in front of Minseok. “And if you add this, it’s called honey, it sweetens it. Though I know you don’t care for sweet things, but you may like honey.” Baekhyun knew he was talking out his nervousness, something he tended to do. Chanyeol on the other hand, was completely silent beside him, unmoving this entire time, unlike Baekhyun. He wanted to reach out and stroke Chanyeol’s hair, do something to ease whatever storm of thoughts and emotions he was experiencing.After pouring himself and Chanyeol tea, he slotted his fingers into Chanyeol’s, giving him a light squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minseok’s gaze settle on their hands. Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Have you tended to my plants like I asked? You haven’t slept on my bed have you?”

 

Minseok looked away from their clasped hands and back up at his brother. “The plants are fine, the bed untouched.” He leaned forward to sniff the honey, shaking his head slightly before picking up his cup of tea, sitting back in his chair. “You put me in a difficult position, Baekhyun, when you left. I could only defend your behavior so much to the Elders when they found out. Ahnwee was even questioned.”

 

At the sound of Minseok’s life partner’s name, Baekhyun shrunk into his shoulders. She was one of the kindest souls he has ever met, and knowing he had caused her some trouble upset him. “I’m sorry for that.”

 

“Are you? You don’t seem unhappy here, you seem to have little cares about the life you left at home. Where you should be.” Minseok had yet to take a sip of his tea, all of his attention on Baekhyun.

 

“I’m where I should be here.”

 

Minseok closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, and letting it out slowly, trying to keep his voice even. “No, you are not. You are making me the bad guy here, and making a lot of trouble by being here.”

 

“I’m not going back,” Baekhyun said, his voice firm. He wasn’t going back, it didn’t matter how Minseok threatened him. He was staying and that was final. 

 

“I see your time here hasn’t made you grow up at all.  You still only care about yourself.”

 

“Enough.” Chanyeol’s voice was low, barely a rasp from little use over the last hour. He looked slowly up at Minseok. “He cares more about the people around him than himself. He is the most caring person I have ever met.”

 

Minseok placed his tea back on the table. “Then it must be me he doesn’t care about then. He has reserved it all for you and the humans here. Not me… not his people.”

 

“That isn’t true, Min, and you know it.” Baekhyun tried to reach forward, to touch his brother, but Minseok recoiled quickly, sitting back in his chair out of reach. 

 

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have left. You wouldn’t have caused me so much trouble...so much pain. I have done nothing but listen for you every night, to know you were safe, to know you were coming home. Then the Elders and their constant questioning, I was held for days by them after you left, Baekhyun. Days! They held Ahnwee for a day, and she’s pregnant! Do not say you care when you left knowing it would cause pain!” 

 

Baekhyun cringed into Chanyeol’s side. He had only heard his brother raise his voice a few times in their very long lives, and it was never over something that didn’t hurt him to hear. He wanted to ask about Ahnwee being pregnant,  but he stayed quiet. He didn’t want to risk another angry outburst from his brother, not with something so dear. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around his lower back, holding him closer to his body, supporting him without words. “I’m sorry, Minseok,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Please, don’t waste those words right now.” Minseok stood up from his chair, looking around the apartment. “I spent years with you listening to Chanyeol, I knew the moment you fell in love with him. I watched you fall a little more everyday. I grew to care deeply for him too. I understand that loves pull on us Baekhyun, but you broke our law, and in doing so you caused so much unrest. And you pulled the one you love most into it, and he has no idea about any of it. You say you care, but your actions show differently.”

 

Chanyeol looked between them before settling his eyes on Baekhyun. He could see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them away, to make all of this stop. “He didn’t pull me into anything,” he said. “I love him as much as he loves me, and I’m am better for it.” 

 

“Then you’re as big of a fool as my brother. You know nothing, Chanyeol. Nothing of what this all means.” Minseok glanced one last time at the two of them before walking out of the apartment, closing the door more harshly than necessary. 

 

Baekhyun moved to go after him, but Chanyeol held him to his side. “Let him have a moment.” He kissed the crown of Baekhyun’s head, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him tightly. 

 

Baekhyun sighed, turning his head into Chanyeol’s neck, feeling the warmth from his embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes before Baekhyun got to his feet. “Let me talk to him alone for a moment,” Baekhyun said softly when Chanyeol moved to go with him. With a small nod from Chanyeol, Baekhyun went to join his brother outside. 

 

Minseok didn’t meet Baekhyun’s eyes when he came up beside him. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. “It was hard to get the Elders to agree to let me come and get you. They had to arrange a stand-in star for me, couldn’t have more damage done with another star disappearing. They wanted to send Yixing and Luhan... take you back by force.”

 

“I’m not going back.” Baekhyun made his voice as stern as possible. “They can try all they want.”

 

“Do you not get what will happen if you don’t come back? Do really not get it Baekhyun?!” Minseok yelled, finally turning to face his brother, chest heaving with deep breaths. 

 

“I know what will happen and I don’t care... I love him.”

 

“You will die and there is nothing after that.” Minseok placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, fingers digging in enough to make him wince in pain. “Would you really throw away your life for him? For a love that might burn out?”

 

“My life, my choice.”

 

Minseok stepped away, “And my life? It means so little to you to walk away from that? From me? From knowing your niece?”

 

“Of course not, Min.” Baekhyun could feel the tears welling up, hot and heavy. A niece. Baekhyun would be crying for a whole other reason if he wasn’t fighting with Minseok. 

 

“You would leave me, leave all of us? Even knowing what will happen to you.” Minseok asked running a hand over his face and hair.

 

“What will happen?” Chanyeol asked walking out from the apartment, eyes trained on Minseok. He hadn’t been able to keep himself from eavesdropping.

 

Baekhyun spun on his heels, hands raised to stop Chanyeol as he walked past him, trying taking hold of his hands but Chanyeol tugged them free easily. “Chanyeol, it doesn’t matter,” he said.

 

Chanyeol stopped in front of Minseok. “What will happen to him?”

 

Minseok looked between the two of them, squaring his shoulders and looking away from his brother, who was shaking his head, heart breaking over the words he needed to say. “He will age, he won’t live the life he is supposed to. Living on our world, he could live for another 800 years easily. But that won’t happen to him here, he will die in mere years compared to what he is supposed to. He will not continue to live on-”

 

“Minseok, stop. Please.” Baekhyun stepped in front of Chanyeol, trying to catch Minseok’s gaze, eyes pleading. 

 

Minseok gave his brother a pained look before looking back to Chanyeol, “And when he dies his soul will not live on as his star form either. He will perish from your world and ours completely. I will never be in the sky with my brother again. I will have to watch him die here and turn to dust.”

 

Images of Baekhyun fading away from him filled Chanyeol’s mind. Smile after smile being torn away from him and replaced with Baekhyun’s eyes closed, lips in a thin line. He would die if he stayed, and Chanyeol would be the reason for his death. No matter what happened, no matter how much Chanyeol wanted him to stay, or how much Baekhyun himself wanted to stay. He wasn’t worth it, Chanyeol wasn’t worth wasting his entire life for. Chanyeol could live knowing Baekhyun was alive, with people that love him. Nothing was worth Baekhyun disappearing from any world. Nothing.

 

Chanyeol turned slowly to Baekhyun, watching as he wiped tears from his face. “You have to go back.”

 

Baekhyun’s head shot up, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. “What?”

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol closed the small space between them, hands cupping his face, thumbs wiping his tears away. “Go back, live. Live as long as you’re supposed to live. Fill the sky with your bright and beautiful soul. Let others love looking up to you, let others find their way because you shone so bright for them. I won’t let you leave behind that life because of me. I can’t...I can’t let you die just because of me. I won’t let you.”

 

“I love you, I’m not dy-”

 

“I love you too. I love you so much, Baekhyun.” He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to his lips, putting as much love into the kiss as his body would allow. All of his being screamed at him to not do what he knew he had to do. He had worried the entire time Baekhyun was here, knowing that this would be the outcome, that he could never truly stay here. Baekhyun had to leave, he was never meant to stay with him, to belong to Chanyeol. Baekhyun, the ray of sunshine that filtered through the curtains in the morning, the star that always winked at him. He was never Chanyeol’s. Pulling away from Baekhyun, he looked over his shoulder to Minseok, pushing the words he needed to say out of his mouth. “Go now.”

 

“What?!” Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s waist, fear filling his body. “No, you can’t make me go! I’m going to stay here.”

 

Minseok looked between them, torn, before nodding to Chanyeol, taking heavy steps towards his brother, reaching to pull Baekhyun from Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss Baekhyun once more before helping pry Baekhyun’s hands from his body. “I love you so much.”

 

“Please don’t do this, please Chanyeol. No, Minseok... don’t, I’m staying.” 

 

“I’ll see you in the sky soon.” Chanyeol took a small step back, his whole body suddenly heavy and hard to move. His body was shattering with every step back, every step that took him away from Baekhyun. His heart screamed for him to rush forward, to reach out and hold onto Baekhyun as hard as he could. To tell him he was sorry. But his mind kept him rooted to the spot, his body shaking with its efforts.

 

Baekhyun thrashed in his brother’s hold, vision blurry with hot tears. “Please, Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol tried to smile. “Live.” He gave Minseok a small nod, watching as the man gave him a stricken look before nodding back. He heard a hushed ‘I’m so sorry’ from Minseok as he gripped Baekhyun harder. 

 

Minseok whispered something to his brother before closing his eyes, holding tighter to Baekhyun as he tried desperately to escape his hold. Both men started to fade, slowly disappearing from view. Baekhyun reached towards Chanyeol, fingers just brushing the front of his shirt before fading into nothing.

 

“Chanyeol...!” Baekhyun’s voice hung in the air for what felt like minutes after he was gone. Long after Chanyeol fell to his knees, catching himself on his elbows as sobs wracked his body. 

 

++++10

 

Concrete wasn’t as uncomfortable as Chanyeol had thought it would be, or his body was just numb enough that he couldn’t tell. He was sure it was the latter. The sun had set at least an hour ago, but other than that Chanyeol had no idea what time it was or how long he had been laying on the roof of his building. He felt empty, like he had cried out  all that he was. Baekhyun was gone and he was left hollow. He heard the muffled sound of someone calling his name before he saw a pair of legs coming toward him. With a heavy blink, Kyungsoo’s face came into view as he knelt down to Chanyeol’s level.

  
“Chanyeol? Holy shit, what happened to you? I called you a dozen times. Are you hurt?” Kyungsoo frantically touched over Chanyeol’s balled up form, looking for any obvious wounds. “I saw Baekhyun’s star reappear, I came over the second I saw it. Where is he?” 

 

Chanyeol unballed himself enough to pull himself closer to Kyungsoo, burying his face in his thigh. “Gone...h-he’s gone.” He heard Kyungsoo curse under his breath as he wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Shh, it’s alright, we can talk about it later,” Kyungsoo whispered, his hand running circles over Chanyeol’s back. He could feel Chanyeol trembling as he tried to hold back the threatening sobs. Kyungsoo held on tighter as he felt the tears start to come from his best friend. There was nothing he could say  so instead he continued to hold Chanyeol as tightly as he could.

 

+

 

“So I made Minseok take him back,” Chanyeol explained holding his cup of tea close to his lips. Every few moments he would feel the steam roll over his mouth. It was the only thing he could feel. 

 

“Wait. You made Minseok take him back?” Kyungsoo asked, setting his mug of tea on the table beside them. “Why?”

 

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo over his mug. “He would die, Kyungsoo.”

 

“You took his choice.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head as he placed his mug down next to Kyungsoo’s. “But he would die.” He didn’t understand why he would have to explain this to Kyungsoo. Being here meant Baekhyun dying, why would Chanyeol not make him leave.

 

“How soon, do you know?” 

 

“Minseok said he wouldn’t live long.” He felt cold, the tea not helping warm his body after laying on cement for hours. “If he stayed I would be the reason he died… I can’t. I would rather feel the way I feel now and know that he was living the life he was supposed to than lose him… really lose him.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, pulling his glasses back in place from the top of his head before speaking. “I would choose any life, for any length of time, if it meant I was with Jongin. You took that choice away from him, Yeol.” His voice was sad as he looked at his friend. “You didn’t let him decide that for himself.”

 

“I couldn’t let him throw his life away for me. You wouldn’t let Jongin do that for you.”

 

“I also would’ve listened to what he thought about that, hear what he had to say.” Kyungsoo scooted closer to Chanyeol, his hand coming up to knead at his shoulder. “You are not something to be thrown away, but something to fight for. The Baekhyun I got to know, he would’ve fought.”

 

“I know I fucked up, but I also know it was the right thing too.” Chanyeol’s let out another dry sob, there was so much weight pressing in his chest. 

 

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol into his arms, swaying them back and forth for a few moments. “I’m sorry this has happened.” He kissed the top of his head. “Get some rest, we can talk more tomorrow. Just rest.” 

 

Chanyeol let Kyungsoo walk him to his room, even let him help get into bed, Kyungsoo tossing his clothes in the hamper before pulling the comforter up to his chin. He could see him in the living room now, talking on the phone to Jongin. He couldn’t make out everything but he heard Baekhyun’s name and knew he was letting him know what had happened. How could he feel both completely empty and yet so weighed down at the same time? He buried his face into his pillow, a heavy sob sticking in his throat when he caught Baekhyun’s scent. Abandoning his own pillow, Chanyeol pulled the one that occupied Baekhyun’s side of the bed to him. Chanyeol pushed his whole face into the pillow, breathing in its scent. He stayed like that long after he heard Kyungsoo settle on the couch and the lights had been turned off.

 

+

 

Kyungsoo sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, eyes trained on Chanyeol, who stood behind the checkout counter. The smile on his face was too big, too forced as he helped check out a customer. Kyungsoo hadn’t seen a real smile on his face for weeks now. His friend had changed. He had lost a few pounds, nothing drastic but Kyungsoo could tell. There were dark circles under his eyes too, and he hardly talked unless he was helping a patron or someone spoke to him first. But the worst was the smile. He missed the goofy smile that reached his best friends eyes. 

 

“Maybe if I punched him… knock something into him,” Kyungsoo muttered, not looking away from Chanyeol. 

 

Jongin looked up from his chair. “I doubt he would feel it right now, Soo.”

 

“I just fucking hate this.” Kyungsoo ran his hand over face, letting his head rest against Jongin’s chest when he came to stand in front of him. “I haven’t seen him like this since-”

 

“His mom, I remember.” Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s face, titling it up to look him in the eyes. “We will get him through this.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re right. Thank you.” He reached up, placing a quick kiss to his lips. 

 

Jongin ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, playing with the short hair at his neck. “The rings came in yesterday for next week. I'll pick them up once I'm done with dance class today.”

 

“Just a few more days,” Kyungsoo smiled, watching Jongin grab his jacket and pull it on. He got up from the desk and started cleaning up the food they had had for lunch. Kyungsoo let out a sigh when he saw the food Chanyeol left behind. “He didn’t even touch the kimchi.” 

 

Jongin looked over his shoulder to Chanyeol, now leaning over the counter, staring blankly out the front windows. “It was Baekhyun's favorite. Haven't decided if he saved it for him in a way or if he just refuses to eat it now.” 

 

“Probably both.” Kyungsoo tied up the garbage bag, setting it by the office door to take out later. He followed Jongin’s gaze over to Chanyeol. “I’ll get my friend back, right?”

 

Jongin made a small sound in his chest as he turned to pull Kyungsoo into a hug. “We’ll get him back. He may be slightly different, but we’ll get our Yeol back.”

 

+

 

Chanyeol sucked in a breath as the amber liquor burned his throat. As much as he hated the taste, it was one of the only things he actually felt nowadays. He didn’t drink a lot--at least, not daily--but he now kept a bottle or two at his place. He was getting used to having things at the extreme just to be able to feel it. Frigid or scolding showers, too-spicy food, alcohol, anything to make him feel just a little. 

 

“When did you get rid of the telescope?” Sehun asked, coming outside from the apartment, his own glass in hand. 

 

“Just after Kyungsoo got married, so a month now.” Chanyeol took another sip of his drink, keeping his eyes anywhere but up at the night sky. Seeing the happiness and love between his two best friends had been the final straw. He was beyond happy for them but seeing all the love they had just made him more aware of the love he had lost. Knowing he could look through the telescope, zoom in to see Baekhyun, to feel him closer but never close enough,  it was all too much. He needed to get rid of the telescope, the temptation. So he’d put an ad online to sell it the day after the wedding. He hardly went outside at night anymore, instead closing himself inside his apartment the second he got home from work. The thought of Baekhyun shining bright up in the sky rather than beside him was still too much to bear, even without the telescope taunting him. 

 

Sehun nodded as he took his seat next to Chanyeol on the bench that lined the roof’s half wall. “I remember you talking about getting it. Kinda shocked you got rid of it.”

 

“Didn’t want it anymore.” He could feel the weight of the stars on him, watching and listening to all that he did. It was another reason he didn’t go out at night, he always felt their presence. If he had another drink he wouldn’t hear Baekhyun’s voice in his head, telling him how stupid he was, yelling at him to look up. 

 

“What happened?” Sehun looked down at the drink in his hand, untouched, before looking sideways at Chanyeol. “I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I know you well enough to know you’ve changed. Since Baekhyun went back home.” Sehun bit his lip as he saw Chanyeol fold in on himself at his ex's name. “You don’t have to talk about it, I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol titled his head back to finish the rest of his drink, eyes instantly going to Baekhyun. “He had to leave, and I thought I was strong enough to make him.” He kept his eyes on Baekhyun, watching as the star continued to wink at him...yell at him. 

 

“Make him?” 

 

“If I hadn’t bad things would have happened with his family, I couldn’t let that happen.” Chanyeol didn’t look away from the sky as he reached over to take Sehun’s untouched drink from him,  bringing it to his lips. “He probably hates me now, and I deserve it if he does. But it’s on him too you know.” He cleared his throat after a large sip, eyes feeling the tell-tale signs of tears. “Making me fall in love with him, when he knew he couldn’t stay. It was cruel...I hate him some days for it.” Chanyeol took the last gulp of the drink, wiping an escaped tear from his cheek. “I love him too much for it to stick though. As much as I try to hate him, I just hate myself more.”

 

“Can you get him back?” Sehun took the empty glass from Chanyeol before resting his hand over Chanyeol’s. “Maybe try again?”

 

Chanyeol’s laugh sounded tired to his own ears. Then again, he hadn’t laughed much in the past few months, so he wasn’t sure how it was supposed to sound anymore. “He’s too far out of my reach for that.” Chanyeol took his hands away from Sehun, rubbing his face free of the few tears that had fallen. “You know a light went out in my kitchen the other day, I thought it was him. I ran into the room yelling his name and everything.”

 

Sehun blinked. “Why would that make you think it was him?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, it wasn’t him, just an old lightbulb finally going out. Not like I don’t have a closet full of bulbs to replace it with now. That’s his fault too, I guess.”

 

“I’m just going to pretend I understand the whole lightbulb thing.” Sehun got to his feet, brushing the back of his pants off. “Whatever happened with the two of you, I’m sorry you’re still hurting from it. It does take time, and I’ll be here whenever you need me. Be happy you loved, Chanyeol. It might not have lasted but you got to experience something great. Grow from the good that was there, not the pain that is here now.”

 

Chanyeol finally looked away from the sky to Sehun. “When did you get so wise?”

 

“I’m not, you probably only think I am after having both of our drinks.” Sehun smiled, reaching out to flick at Chanyeol’s ear. “I’m going to head home. Junmyeon is cooking dinner, and I need to be there to witness it when it goes downhill.” 

 

“Tell him I said hi.” Chanyeol watched as Sehun made his way to the stairs, giving a brief wave before he stepped out of view. He didn’t have to look up at the sky to feel Baekhyun there, to know his star was blinking at him, he felt it. Standing up, he grabbed the two empty glasses and started for his apartment. “I miss you,” he whispered before walking through the door.

 

+

 

He wasn’t keeping count, at least not intentionally, but his mind just instantly would do the math and he would know how long he had been living without Baekhyun. It was six months today. So many months without his bright smile and loud laugh. His happiness at discovering new things, the way it felt to be touched by his beautiful hands. Chanyeol had only had Baekhyun at his side for three months, and yet he had brought so much to his life, changing the world Chanyeol lived in so much that six months without him left an obvious void. He felt it in his very core.

 

“Yeri’s good friend from Japan is coming to stay for a few months for work, you’d like her. Her name is Saya, I think she’s a year younger than you, but I think you two could hit it off,” Jongdae said from beside Chanyeol, pulling him from his thoughts. 

 

Chanyeol threw the tennis ball for Bandit, the dog running off at top speed to go fetch it. “I don’t want to date, Dae.”

 

“It might be good for you, even if it’s just to meet some new people.” 

 

“I’m alright, thanks though.” Chanyeol turned to look at his friend when he heard him scoff. “What?”

 

Jongdae wrestled for the ball with Bandit a few moments before retrieving it from his jaws and throwing it again. “You’re not alright. I mean, you’re better than you were a few months ago, but you’re not alright. You sold your telescope, you haven’t gone to sing at the bar...don’t look at me like that, Kyungsoo told to me. He was worried about you...is worried about  you.”

 

“Then he can talk to me about it.”

 

“Please don’t get defensive.” Jongdae nudged Chanyeol’s arm, too short to reach his shoulder. “I just… I want you to be happy again. That’s all we want for you, to be happy and healthy.”

 

“I will be one day, just not today Dae.” Chanyeol watched as the beagle ran back to them, mouth holding both the ball and a twig he’d found. He waited for the dog to drop his findings at his feet before picking up the ball and throwing it once more. “This helps though.”

 

“What, talking about it?”

 

“The dog, he doesn’t ask anything of me but to throw a ball,” Chanyeol corrected, trying to lift the corner of his mouth when Jongdae smacked at his arm. He was sure he had smiled since Baekhyun left, but he also knew it was hard to do, to let some happiness come out that way. He wanted to be happy, to laugh and meet new people like his friends wanted. He just didn’t know how to do that anymore. He knew how to get up in the morning, eat when he was hungry, sleep when he was tired. Doing more than that, living more than that, just wasn’t something he could do right now.

 

+

 

Chanyeol poured water into the small plant that sat in his kitchen window. A note that said ‘Water me asshole!’ was taped to the side of the pot. Kyungsoo had bought it for him a little while back, telling him it would give him some enjoyment to take care of. He hadn’t watered it at first, earning him a smack on the head from Kyungsoo when he came over to stock his fridge one day. Since then he watered the plant every other day to avoid feeling the wrath of his friend. He took the last gulp of his drink before walking over to the table to pour some more. Spending the day with Jongdae had kept his thoughts from Baekhyun to some extent, but now that he was home, now that the sun had set and the stars were out, it was all he could think of. Another glass would help keep some of the thoughts at bay, he had learned that a while ago. 

 

A brown bag sat on his table, Jongin had dropped it off earlier while he was out. A small note told him that it was some candies and little things he thought he would like. He grabbed that and the bottle before going to the living room to get comfortable on the couch. Dumping the bag’s contents out, he was surprised to see a book land amongst the chocolates. It was the astronomy book he had always carried around with him before Baekhyun came. Chanyeol remembered finding it again in the office at the shop shortly after Baekhyun had left. He’d stared at the cover for a few moments before hurling across the room, the book hitting the wall hard and falling behind some boxes. He had almost forgotten all about it. 

 

The spine of the book was worn in the spots where he would have left it open for days at a time, reading and adding his own notes to the pages. Holding it in his hands, the book fanned open to a well used page. It took all he had not to drop it when he saw what page it was on, the Gemini Constellation. His vision got blurry as he blinked away the tears that landed heavy on the worn pages. Amongst his notes about Castor being brighter and always catching his eyes, he saw someone had written something else. ‘ _ I love you too. _ ’ He knew it was Baekhyun by the terrible handwriting. His fingers ran over the words, hearing Baekhyun’s voice saying the words in his head. He didn’t look further to see if Baekhyun had written anything else, the tears made it hard to make anything out after that, deep sobs wracking his body. 

 

Pushing himself to his feet, Chanyeol ran out of his apartment, only stopping when he got to the corner that used to hold his telescope, the book still held tightly in one hand. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I am so sorry. I fucked up, I know I did. Every moment I had with you, I had a constant thought that it would end at any moment. That you would be taken away from me. And I’m the one that made that happen, I made you leave me.” He could barely make out any of the stars through the tears in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes harshly till he could see Baekhyun clearly in the sky. “I loved you so much, I loved you from the moment I saw you, I know I did. You knocked me literally off my feet. I’ve tried so hard not to love you anymore, but I can’t...you’re my star.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re looking up there to talk to me when I’m standing right here.”

 

Chanyeol turned his head to the side slowly, he couldn’t have heard what he thought he just had. Surely he hadn’t heard Baekhyun’s voice, clear as day. It was all in his sorrow-filled head, how could Baekhyun be here if Chanyeol could still see him in the sky? Chanyeol felt his knees wobble under him when he saw Baekhyun standing a few feet away from him, his head was tilted up at sky, dark silver hair falling back, a single tear track running down the side of his cheek. 

 

“You see, I would have come back sooner, but I had to wait for my niece to be born to take my place in the sky. Couldn’t cause another mess this time around.” Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol, smiling as he  watched him do a double-take up to the sky then back to Baekhyun again, mouth open and eyes blinking. “Last time I was here, I made a mess of things. I came here for completely selfish reasons, wanting the person I fell in love with to love me back. I didn’t care about what I was leaving behind, only about what I wanted in my future. But I loved him fiercely and he loved me the same.” Baekhyun took a few small steps forward. “He thought he was trying to save me, keeping me alive by pushing me away, but what he didn’t understand was that I was only truly living when I was here with him.” He was only a few inches away now, he could feel Chanyeol’s quick breaths, almost hear the sound of his heart beating. “Being away from him was the death of me.”

 

Chanyeol slowly lifted his hand up, his fingertips touching the warm skin of Baekhyun’s cheek. “Baekhyun.” He couldn’t believe Baekhyun was there, solid and warm and shining right in front of him. Even with his fingers touching him, it was hard for Chanyeol to believe it. If it was an illusion, Chanyeol was going to take full advantage of it. His hands cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks, pulling his face up to press his lips against his own. They felt like warm satin, pliantly moving under Chanyeol’s. “Baekhyun,” he whispered into the kiss,  feeling Baekhyun’s hands fisting the hem his shirt. After six months of feeling hollow, Chanyeol was suddenly filled with warmth, electricity sparking through his veins. “You’re really here… please be real.” He rubbed the tip of his nose against Baekhyun’s, resting their foreheads together. 

 

Baekhyun wiped the old tears from Chanyeol’s face before holding the back of his neck, his fingers playing with the small waves of hair there. “I’m real.”

 

“But you’ll di-”

 

“Not for a very long time.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s lips quickly before smiling at him. “My lifespan won’t be as long as the rest of my kind, but it would be similar to yours. You’ll have me for your all of your life Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol let his words sink in. Baekhyun would live as long as him, be by his side for the rest of his life. Despite the hope that was filling him, fears kept rising to the surface. “But what about your brother and your niece?  And Minseok said you weren’t allowed to be here. They’ll make you go back.” Chanyeol wanted to believe the what Baekhyun was telling him, but there were still so many what if’s in his mind.

 

“I made my case to the Elders, with Minseok at my side. They granted me permission to come here only after my niece, Minjee, was born, so she could take my place. And I’m allowed visitation there anytime. Minseok fought hard for me...for us.” Baekhyun ran his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, keeping their foreheads together when he saw new tears start to fall from Chanyeol’s eyes. “If you’ll have me.”

 

“There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you,” Chanyeol said, smiling slowly into Baekhyun’s kiss.

  
  


‘To the people who look at the stars and wish, to the stars who listen and the dreams that are answered.’ - Sarah J. Maas

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for the amazing comments and love. I truly cannot express how much you made me feel. At some point I will answer everyone, till then thank you.
> 
> Special Note- the name I chose for Minseok's daughter, Minjee, means Bright and Wisdom. 
> 
> find me on tumblr [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
